


Better than the Truth

by fizzysodas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Cute, Dark Past, First Kiss, Fluff, Gangs, Gore, Kagehina fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama/Hinata - Freeform, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Secrets, Vampires, vampire gangs, vampire kagehina au, vampire!kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzysodas/pseuds/fizzysodas
Summary: Kageyama is a damned creature. Cursed to live in his dead body forever and drink the blood of the living. Hinata is the sun, happiness and innocents. When Kageyama attends Karasuno and joins the volleyball team, he falls in love with Hinata and everything starts to fall apart.





	1. How Could I Lie To You?

Kageyama was a mystery. He never revealed more than necessary and his anti-social attitude kept his peers away. He came to school, played volleyball, and left. He never made friends or participated in any group projects, volleyball aside. Even then he was distant and anti-social. He was like a ghost, part of the shadows and every part a mystery.

-

Hinata Shouyo was a gift from the heavens and touched by the sun. He was summer and day. His smile could part storm clouds and his eyes could stop hurricanes. He was part of heaven and Kageyama was in love with him.

“Kageyama, toss to me some more?”

Practice was over and everyone had left. It wasn’t unusual for Hinata and Kageyama to be the only ones left.

The gym doors were open, letting in the cool air, one of the first of year. Hinata was sweaty and breathing heavy, but his eyes shown with determination. Just one of the things Kageyama loved.

“Sure.”

Hinata smiled widely and Kageyama wondered how a creature as damned as he could witness that smile.

-

The feeling of the volleyball leaving his hands and the strong smacking of it was one of the most satisfying things to Kageyama. He had once wondered how it would sound on an recording, something he could listen to over and over again. He later decided that it was dumb, though he knew Hinata would have gone through with it.

It was well passing the time that they normally staid over, Kageyama had made Hinata text his mom, he pretended to text his mother. He’d done it many times, but it always seemed so ironic. His mother hadn’t even lived in the time of texting.

“Say, Kageyama?”

Swoosh, smack, success.

“Mm?”

“How come you’re never sweaty?”

Kageyama froze, the question catching him off guard. The ball fell out of his hands and bounced away. Kageyama watched it roll away mindlessly.

“Kageyama?”

Snapping out of his shock, he turned to Hinata, “Huh?”

“What’s wrong?”

Hinata looked confused, torn between making fun of Kageyama or treating his reaction with seriousness. He didn’t think it was such a troublesome question.

“It’s late we should head home.” Was all he said.

 

-

 

Kageyama was more surprised with himself then Hinata. The question was innocent, Kageyama’s reaction was not. He’d spent decades ignoring other people, but when one become especially nosy he had plenty of excuses, retorts, and plans. They were all lies of course, something he was excellent at.

But lying to Hinata wasn’t something Hinata wanted to do. He wanted Hinata to be real, not built on lies and acts.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag to floor. He was to tired for homework. He was hungry though.

Stumbling into the kitchen he didn’t bother with the lights. Best for people to think he was asleep.

The floor was cold, it didn’t bother Kageyama. Yanking open the freezer he pulled out a bag of a frozen blood.

“Only one?” he exclaimed, staring into the fridge in disbelief. He could’ve sworn he had more. The fridge was empty though. Cursing he turned on his heel and microwaved the measly bag of blood. He hadn’t eaten in a few days and was starting to get hungrier. One blood bag wouldn’t support his gnawing hunger.

When the microwave beeped he pulled it open frantically. He could smell it. It wasn’t fresh, but it was blood. He didn’t even bother to cut open the bag, before ripping into, his eyes dilating, fangs extracting, and blood splattering on his face.

Sometimes not telling the truth was the better than lying.


	2. For You-Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This fic will proably be around eight-ten chapters all in all and I plan to update on Mondays and maybe Fridays. Depends on my motivation for school. (: Please read the end notes for more info.

Kageyama woke up, before the sun, on the couch. He lay there, thinking. The hum of the refrigerator and the beat of the fan soothed him. His jaw was sore and blood was crusted around his lips. That, the blood on the kitchen floor and his weak memory, where all that remained of last night.

When the sun began to peek through the blinds, Kageyama rose up and stumbled into the shower.

Kageyama couldn’t feel the heat or the cold, not really. And normally, to save money, he took a cold shower. There was no difference if he couldn’t enjoy a hot shower or cringe at a cold one. That morning he turned the knob to hot and stood there, admiring the way the steam filled the small bathroom.

After the hot shower, he dressed for school and left the apartment. He hadn’t gone into the kitchen, yet. That was something for later. He wanted to get to school early to toss to Hinata.

 

-

 

Lessons were boring.

They all complained about them, but Kageyama had an excuse. 

He’d been doing them for fifty years. It wasn’t that he was dumb and couldn’t do them, he could. But spending fifty years repeating the same lessons over and over again

This was Kageyama’s excuse for spending math class staring at Hinata.

Kageyama really loved his eyes, the way they always showed such emotion. He also liked his freckles, but those were no brainers. It was the little things about Hinata that really made Kageyama love him. The way his fluffy red hair curled around his ears, framing his face perfectly. His tic for tapping his pencil and foot in matching rhythms or the way he was never content with staying still.

Right now, Kageyama was admiring his slender neck and strong shoulders. He was also listening to the rhythm of his pencil and foot tapping. It was quick and jumpy, like normal.

His teacher’s firm voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Kageyama?”

Glancing up, her lips were set in a firm line and her eyes looked liked they could shoot lasers. In his fifty years of attending school, he’d never had such a scary teacher.

“Ma’am?” Kageyama asked.

His classmates started giggling and Hinata was turned in his seat, a small grin growing on his face. Kageyama felt his face heat up.

“If you’re going to stare at Hinata during my class, I’m going to have to ask you to save that for your break.”

With that she turned sharply on her heel and stalked back up to her desk. Kageyama’s classmates were cracking up now and Hinata’s grin was gone, he was bright red. Kageyama wished he could die all over again.

 

-

 

Grass was prickling Kageyama’s arm and the growing lapse of silence with Hinata was eating at him.

They were eating lunch like normal, in the courtyard under a tree, Hinata eating his homemade bento and Kageyama forcing himself to swallow a disgusting store bought bento. This time though, they weren’t conversing loudly. Hinata was stuffing his food into his mouth and Kageyama wasn’t even trying.

The silence was too much for Kageyama.

“I’m sorry for staring at you in math.”

Hinata paused, glancing up at Kageyama. A small grain of rice of his lips.

He licked the rice away and grinned at Kageyama. They were sitting in the shade, but the sun had managed to catch his hair.

“It’s okay, Bakayama,” he said turning back to his food, “I don’t mind if you stare at me.

“Dumbass,” Mumbled Kageyama, his face heating up, again.

Hinata continued to stuff his face with food and Kageyama stared down at his store bought bento. When he was hunger, eating human food was harder. He didn’t want to spend ten minutes throwing up in the boy’s bathroom, today.

After a few minutes Hinata didn’t say anything, being hungry also made him irritable. 

“Why aren’t you talking, dumbass?” he snapped.

Hinata looked up again, “This is really good,” he looked annoyed to be interrupted again, “Duh.”

“Oh.”

“Eat yours, you need energy for practice.”

Turning back to his food, he shivered. The thought of swallowing the slimy fish and undercooked rice wasn’t appealing as a human, but to him it tasted like old mayonnaise. Hinata was watching, though. 

Swallowing, Kageyama snapped open the lid and thought of blood. Warm, fresh blood, in a large glass, picking up the cheap plastic chopsticks, he fought the urge to cringe as he lifted the rice to his mouth. He swallowed and couldn’t resist to shack his head, making a face.

Not blood, not good.

“Is it that bad?” asked Hinata, concerned.

Before Kageyama could reply, home cooked rice and meat were piled onto the plastic lid. Hinata was grinning widely.

Sighing softly, Kageyama picked up the meat and swallowed it. Just as bad, but he managed to nod and gave Hinata a stiff smile.

Forcing himself not to gag, he picked up another piece and ate it.

“Good?” asked Hinata. Without even looking at him Kageyama knew he was grinning his sunshine grin.

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

-

 

Walking home after volleyball practice was one of Kageyama’s favorite things. Even before becoming a creature of the night, he liked nighttime better than daytime. He liked the way it swallowed everything up gently, in a warm blanket and showed a beautiful scene of stars before you fell asleep. Of course in the city, even a small one, the stars are hard to see.

That night the air was cool, fall was almost over, Kageyama was thinking about blood.

Warm, fresh, blood. Blood from a living thing. Something that pumped blood twenty-four-seven. The feeling of that blood gushing into his fangs and then stopping, because the thing was dead. There would still be blood, but not living blood.

Kageyama was thinking too much about blood.

He tried turning his thought to volleyball, but then he imagined someone being smacked in the head with a volleyball, then blood gushing out. It was like watching a bad movie and not being able to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.   
> I've been planning and writing for this fic all week. I wrote it school, I wrote during lunch break, I wrote past my bedtime, I gave up reading time for this. I mean, I'm kinda hyped for this. Hopefully big things to come.   
> I'm also feeling the supernatural creature vibe. I'm almost done writing this, so I might something else supernatural-y. Maybe more supernatural-y. With ghosts or mermaids.   
> Anywho. Thanks a bunch for reading, leaving kudos, and maybe a comment?


	3. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is selfish and Hinata smells nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I'm tried to get this up Monday, but school... So.

The next day was worse.

When Kageyama woke, rain was pounding on the bedroom window and a headache was crawling into his head. He regretted sleeping.

Sleeping wasn’t something he needed; he could easily survive without it. Maybe better since sleeping wasn’t natural for a vampire. When he had first been turned he spent his nights roaming the streets. Sleep wasn't appealing. 

His first few years of being a vampire weren’t something he was proud of. He spent a lot of time with a clan of vampire who didn't understand morals. Though he hated to admit it, he drank human blood more than once. He did learn a few things worth remembering. 

Whatever you do, don’t tell anyone. Let other vampires come to you, don’t go to others. Always carry sunscreen.

He kept these rules written in a journal that he'd kept during the first three years of being a vampire. There had been other rules, those had been long crossed out with a black sharpie. 

Outside the day was beginning. The sun was rising; adults were leaving for work and children for school. Kageyama still lay in his messy sheets, wishing the headache, musty air, and burning sensation in his throat.

Wishes and dreams don’t apply to damned creatures, though.

After lying in bed for an hour, the headache passed. He slowly got up, scared that the headache might creep its way into his brain again. He showered with cold water and dressed in yesterday’s uniform. He hadn’t cleaned it last night, but when had he. 

As he left his apartment he fought the urge to check the freezer for blood bags. He could imagine them. Stacked at the back, maybe twenty of them. Frozen but ready to microwave.

“Maybe fairies left some,” he mumbled, then laughed. The whole idea was ridiculous.

 

-

 

Kageyama tried his best to pay attention and do his work. None of the material ever caught his attention, though. He still tried today, he didn’t want to replica of yesterday. That had been embarrassing.

Today, though, he wasn’t thinking about Hinata’s fluffy red hair or emotional brown eyes. He was thinking about blood and how he was going to get it.

Kageyama knew that the headache wasn’t from sleeping. Normally sleeping left him feeling thrown off schedule or confused. The headache was from lack of blood and warning that he was close to starvation. There had been other signs, the burning in his throat, achy limbs and delayed senses. 

He would get blood soon. Not today. This weekend, maybe Sunday.

 

“Kageyama, please read next.”

"Yes, Ma'am"

-

 

Hinata’s hair was freshly washed. 

It smelled like the air before it rained and a field of sunflowers. Hinata was a little bit, like a sunflower. Always looking towards the sun and smiling. If Kageyama ever had to buy Hinata flowers, he’d buy him sunflowers. Even if they weren’t the most common for bouquets.

“Are you even listening, Bakayama?”

They were sitting in the crowed courtyard, under their tree. Hinata sitting in the sun and Kageyama in the shaded part. Hinata had been rambling for the past twenty minutes about something his little sister said. Kageyama had zoned out after ten minutes, he felt a little bad for not paying attention. 

“What, dumbass?” snapped Kageyama. His voice lacked venom.

Sighing, loudly and dramatically, Hinata started from the beginning. “Natsu—“

This time Kageyama listen idly while Hinata talked. As Hinata talked, Kageyama felt a burning sensation in his throat. He paused, hoping the headache wouldn’t return. He tried focusing on Hinata and not the idea of his throat burning, head splitting headaches or warm, thick, blood.

“Kageyama.”

Jerking his head up, Hinata was already standing up. The courtyard was almost empty.

“Lunch is over.”

Hinata’s voice was soft, he sounded concerned.

As they walked back to classes they were silent. The wind was gently pulling at Hinata’s hair and Kageyama’s self-control. The air was cool. Winter was almost here. When they approached the classroom door Hinata, turned to Kageyama. He wasn’t smiling. The bell was about to ring.

“You’ve been really spacey recently,” he was looking right at Kageyama, like he knew.”If you aren’t feeling well, go to a doctor or something. Don’t be a stupid hero.”

“Sorry.” Said Kageyama. His voice was drowned out by the bell, though.

They went into class without another word.

 

-

Swoosh. Smack. Success.

Volleyball practice was almost over and Kageyama was spending the last few minutes to practice with Hinata. He had told Hinata he wouldn’t be able to stay after practice, he felt too tired.

“That was great, Bakayama!” Hinataa bounced over to him, all smiles and sunshine. Like nothing had ever happened an hour ago. “We were like ‘bam’, then ‘swish’ and ‘Ker-chow!”

“Yeah…”

Kageyama’s voice was lost in Hinata wave of success.

“Let’s try that again, K?”

And they did.

 

-

 

“Do you think Hinata and Kageyama will ever get together?” Sugawara asked. He was leaning into Daichi, watching Kageyama shout at Hinata and Hinata ignoring him.

“Yeah, I say two weeks.”

Sugawara straighten up. “By this weekend.”

Daichi shrugged his shoulders. Sugawara smiled.

“You still coming over this weekend?”

“Of course.”

 

-

When they walked out of the gym, the sky was dark and the air was cooler. They had stayed a little bit longer, not the usual, but long enough to count.

Hinata had huddled against Kageyama. Kageyama was doing his best not to lose it. Hinata smelt really good. He smelt the rain and grainy sunflower seeds.

“How long until you’re mom gets here?” Kageyama was doing his best to stay calm, cool and collected.

“Not long,” Hinata’s voice was mumbled against Kageyama’s shirt.

“You’re really cold, Bakayama.”

“Yeah…” whispered Kageyama, his voice soft in the cool autumn wind.

The moon hung like an ornament in the sky. They stood under the street light, but the shadows called the Kageyama. He could practical hear them calling him. Calling him to lurk in them, watching and waiting for an unexpecteing human. A human with warm, gushing, thick blood. A human that would give a silent scream as Kageyama stuck him fangs into their neck and sucked them dry. Leaving their cold, dead lifeless body in the alleyway.

Hinata leaned in closer as a gust of wind blew by.

Kageyama could smell Hinata, rain and sunflowers. Warm blood behind a fragile layer of skin.

Kageyama wasn’t himself as he leaned his head to Hinata’s neck.

“Uh,” Hinata tried to move away from Kageyama, but his hand had tightly wrapped around Hinata’s waist.

Kageyama’s lips touched Hinata’s neck. His skin was cold, but the blood underneath was warm and rushing.

“Kageyama—“ Hinata’s voice was filled with for urgency. He tried to pull out from Kageyama. 

Kageyama could feel his fangs extending. He hadn’t had human blood in such a long time. Not since those years. Ah, those years. They had been a fun, limitless time. No sleep, sweet human blood forever, and—

Wordlessly Kageyama unlatched his arms from Hinata and pushed him away. Hinata stumbled then fell on the concrete. It took everything in Kageyama not to run to him.

“W-what the heck, Bakayama?”

Hinata looked scared. His eyes should it. His posture should it. His voice should it. Kageyama didn’t trust himself anymore. He was selfish. So damn selfish, not eating blood wasn’t helping Hinata or himself. It just made things worst.

“Kageyama…” Hinata was pulling himself upward, the street light flickered slightly.

“I-I’m sorry,” Kageyama whispered.

“Are you in some sort of trouble?”

Kageyama paused. For a millisecond he imagined telling Hinata. Telling Hinata that he was about to drain him of blood, leaving his body pale and lifeless. Then he remembered the rules. Those three, simple, promising rules.

“I’m really sorry.” Kageyama said, turning on his heel and running.

 

-

 

One thing that Kageyama liked about being a vampire was the enhanced senses. The past perfect vision, incredible hearing, strong scent of smell and his ability to run faster than average were a few of the best.

When Kageyama had been younger he’d sometimes roam the city at night, pretending to be a superhero. Sometimes he saved people from being mugged or raped. He always felt good after it. It was a way for him to come to peace with killing innocent people for food. But after a while, it didn’t work anymore. Around then he left the clan and started moving around, attending different schools.

As he ran he thought. Thought about how damn selfish he was, how stupid he was, and how ignorant he was. For once he had a group, that wasn’t ruthless murders, which cared for him. That wanted and needed him to be a part of their team. He could have easily attacked Sugawara-san or Nishinoya-senpai. He had almost killed Hinata.

He wasn’t going to screw this up. Not over something so simple. Something he had control of.

Ducking in and out of alleyways, blending in with shadows, Kageyama avoid anything alive. The moon hung in the sky, higher and brighter. The smell of alcohol and illegal drugs lingered in the alleyways. Kageyama was going to fix this—right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter! 
> 
> I worked pretty hard on this chapter. (I think.) The editing isn't perfect, but I'm going to go over that later. I just really wanted to get this up since I missed Monday... Anywho.   
> I hope you guys like this chapter and let me know if you guys want to see anything between these two. I pretty much have this all planed out, but I've got room for more. So let me know! (:


	4. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama fixes the problem and creates new one. Hinata fixes that one, sort of.

After Kageyama had left the clan, he moved and got a job in a small town. He worked in a restaurant that served horrible, overpriced food to tourist. It was annoying to work there, but it paid okay and was steady. With his weekly pay, he rented out an apartment and bought some clothes. He ate stray cats and dogs. It was hardest then; he had to switch to eating animal blood, which wasn’t as fulfilling as human blood. It was also painful to eat the animals. He had tried to tell himself that they would die anyway, they were strays after all.

During that time, though, he ordered a lot of books online. One of them was young adult series about a teenage vampire. For ironic purpose he bought it. A few days later it came in the mail and sat in the cardboard box on the floor for weeks, collecting dust.

One day a coworker cut herself with a kitchen knife. Kageyama hadn’t realized he was still attracted to human blood, he hadn’t tasted any in eight months, and he hadn’t any withdrawals in a few months.

When she cut herself, Kageyama smelt it. The blood wasn’t especially amazing, Kageyama could smell left over alcohol, maybe the remnants of drugs and fast food. It was unsettling, the type of blood for desperate vampires. Kageyama was desperate.

He didn’t attack her, though; he left without saying anything, stumbling along the roads to his apartment. He locked the door and threw himself on his bed, burying his body in cheap blankets and pillows. He stayed there all night, crying softly sometimes or moaning in pain. The next day he started reading the young adult vampire series.

The book was stupid, the main character was a brat, and the author didn’t know anything about vampires. The one thing was stuck with him though was the main character aunt. The aunt worked at a hospital and stole old blood bags for him. Kageyama longed for a relative, even someone who wasn’t related, to do that for him. He longed to be a kid, to let someone take care of him.

He stayed in bed for three days reading that series. After, he left. He left everything, the books, clothes, crappy bed sheets and all. He moved to another small town and got a job at an athletic store.

The book made him long for something he could never have, but it also gave him an idea.

 

-

 

Stealing blood bags was a hidden art.

It wasn’t like writing or painting. It was like being able to cheat on a test successfully or walking out of the restaurant without paying; something that took talent and a quick mind, but often looked down upon. Something only brave, desperate or bored people did. Stealing from a hospital was like that.

Whenever Kageyama moved to a new town he researched the hospital floor plans, schedule, and how they organized things. He used the computers at the libraries and wrote in a small black journal with curling pages import times and dates. Then he’d spend a few weeks watching the hospital, watching nurses and doctors change shifts, the janitor throwing out trash and visitors coming and going. 

Sometimes he looked for a nurse or doctor with a friendly personality, learned their name and used them if he ever got caught, saying he was their son, bringing food.

Yes, it was stealing, but it was much better than killing humans or small animals. It never left Kageyama feeling hopeless and evil.

Kageyama pulled out the black journal from his pocket; he always kept it with him and started the flip through the pages, dates, and towns labeling the pages. Sometimes the words were written in pencil or pen. A few times they were hastily scribbled with a crayon. Some of the pages were crinkled with water, some bent, and others had dark, almost black, blood seeping into the pages. The journal was a wonder, something magical, and mysterious. Kageyama prided himself in it, slightly.

“Seven…” mumbled Kageyama, checking his watch. It was six thirty. The dayshift nurses and night shift nurses wouldn’t switch for another thirty minutes. Kageyama couldn’t wait that long. He had almost killed Hinata—Hinata—you was to say that we wouldn’t attack anyone walking by. He couldn’t wait.

Stepping into the shadows, Kageyama thought about darkness. Unknown ocean depths, unforgiving forests, never-ending mountain trails, and invisible shadows. Kageyama thought of himself of those things. Himself as the darkness and more.

And like that, he was a shadow.

This was a trick that his previous clan had taught him. It was a technique for hunting humans but used for much more in the clan. Pranking others, stealing unnecessary things from stores or scaring people. Kageyama suppressed a smile, remembering the good days with his clan. He had to remind himself of the bloody murders, children’s screams and ripping off limbs. 

Shadowing was a magical, powerful thing. But like all powerful things it had holes. Shadowing drained vampires, made them even hungrier, weaker, and sometimes caused blackouts. That was only if it wasn’t done too much and the vampire always had plenty of blood. In the clan, Kageyama had that luxury, but now he didn’t.

Sticking with the shadows, Kageyama moved toward the hospital cooler. He would need fresh blood tonight.

“Half of this will be tossed,” whispered Kageyama, trying to comfort himself with the plan of stealing fresh blood. He stuffed frozen blood bags in a black hospital duffle bag, something he’d stolen a few years ago. Afterward, he excited towards the dump, grabbing a few expired blood bags. Why waste?

-

The kitchen floor was white, dry, and cool. Now it was red, glossy, and slippery. And Kageyama sat in the middle of it. Blood mixed tears running down his pale, red splattered face. The tears were full of relief. The burning sensation was gone, the empty pit in his stomach gone and his never-ending headaches gone. Just thinking about made him sob, it was ugly and sounded like he was gurgling on something unpleasant. Blood still lingered in his throat, tongue, and teeth. The duffle bag sat off to the side, zipper pulled open, more blood bags still stuffed in there.

“Three months,” his voice raw. He felt more blood mixed tears drip down his cheek. He was okay for three whole months. Three months were nothing to a vampire, but right now, to Kageyama, it was everything.

A phone started ringing, a few hours ago the ringing would have driven Kageyama to toss it out the window, rising up from his position on the bloody kitchen floor Kageyama careful walked over to the home phone.

“Hello?” his voice sounded horse, he cleared his throat and repeated his greeting.

“Kageyama?” a tentative voice spoke out of the phone. Kageyama could hear the uneasiness and worry, but he could also hear the sunshine and excitement hidden behind it.

“Hinata,”

“Yeah.”

There was no sudden realization or shock. Kageyama remembered what he did or almost did. He knew Hinata would approach him and Kageyama wouldn’t be able to muster a good lie. He couldn’t lie to Hinata, after all.

“I’m really sorry.”

That was all Kageyama could say, at least right now. This conversation was so already awkward, but being on the phone made it worse. Kageyama hated phones.

“It’s okay, I guess,” Hinata didn’t sound like it was okay.

Kageyama gripped the phone; his grip was slippery with his blood coated hands.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” asked Hinata.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“’K, night.”

And Kageyama thought he heard a bit of his sunshine, happy-go-lucky voice peak through. The phone line was dead before Kageyama could say goodnight back, Kageyama didn’t think it mattered, though.

Turning to the kitchen, Kageyama sighed. He had a mess. He hated messes.

Kageyama’s morning could be easily compared to walking through jelly blindfolded. Stumbling into the kitchen he heated up half a blood bag. He poured it into a gas station mug with the words, ‘BUT FIRST COFFEE.’ printed across.

Kageyama had bought it last year before he started attending Karasuno. He’d been upset; he’d just failed the entrance exams to another high school and was beginning to think about returning to the Clan. Of course, he would never do anything like that, the thought was still freighting. He had been walking around kicking things, cussing, speed running, scaring punk teenagers, and almost robbing a gas station. Instead, he’d walked in and the mug was sitting there. Broken, lost, and out of place. Kageyama had cracked up and bought it.

Sipping from the mug he smiled at the memory, the next day he’d passed the Karasuno entrance exam. Outside the sun was rising, Kageyama guessed that if he was going to live a long time he’d get to see a lot of sunrises, he was okay with that. The sky was blue, with bits of pink, darker blue, and orange mixing with the clouds, a faint, but visible, the moon still hung high in the air.

After finishing his coffee, he dressed in yesterday’s uniform; he would have to wash it soon and dragged his feet out the door. The school didn’t start for another two hours and practice for another hour. On his way downstairs, Kageyama petted all the cats, spending three minutes on a friendly black one, admiring his neighbor's wreaths and outdoor plants. He then spent thirty minutes on the ten-minute walk to school talking to old ladies about the weather, listening to grade student’s talk out juvenile things and junior high students fret over homework assignments. He petted more cats and admired, even more, plants.

He even stopped by a grocery store and bought a pork bun, “Maybe I’ll give it to Hinata,” He mumbled as he walked out of the store, complicating why he bought it.

When he finally reached the school, he took his time walking toward the gym. This morning seemed like the morning of procrastination. Approaching the gym, Kageyama saw Hinata. He was sitting on the steps, his hands cradling his head. His eyes seemed distant, lost and misplaced. all of him looked distant, lost and misplaced. Kageyama felt his heart burning, had he really screwed him up this much?

“Hinata—“Kageyama’s voice caught when Hinata looked up.

“Let’s talk after practice,” Hinata whispered. Then he got up and walked into the gym, his shoulders hunched. He looked small, like a withered sunflower. Kageyama felt the pork buns plastic wrap in his sweaty hand and thought that he should have bought Hinata sunflowers instead.

 

-

 

As it turned out Hinata did not want to talk after morning practice, or during lunch or after classes or before practice. After a boring practice full of consent running, stretching and sore hands, Hinata told Kageyama he was ready to talk. Kageyama had been angry that Hinata had made him wait all day, but now with the talk approaching quickly, Kageyama wasn’t so sure. Maybe Hinata could wait another day.

 

“Kageyama,” Hinata’s tiny, dry hand clasped Kageyama’s upper arm. “I’ll be outside.”

Kageyama whispered a reply, but Hinata was already walking away. Kageyama changed into his school uniform; he noticed that it was starting to smell. If Hinata didn’t murder him, Kageyama would have to wash it in the morning. He washed his hand with the cheap school soap and dried them with the even cheaper brown paper towels. His hands felt tight and dry.

The gym was dark, everyone had left. Through the cracked gym doors he saw Hinata’s silhouette sitting on the gym step. He was hunching and un-hunching his shoulder, his leg was moving up and down. Kageyama approached him silently, using his vampire powers without evening realizing it. He quietly sat down next to Hinata, he figured Hinata knew he was behind him, and roughly said his name.

“Shit!” Hinata jumped, his voice wasn’t loud, though.

“Sorry.” Mumbled Kageyama realizing his mistake.

Hinata nodded, settling back into his position. Hunched shoulders, leg moving up and down, un-hunched shoulders. He seemed distant, lost and misplaced still. Kageyama wanted to hug him or kiss him, mostly hug him. He wanted to bury his face in Hinata red fluffy hair and feel his warm breath on his neck.

“I planned out everything I was going to say, but I can’t remember now.” Chuckled Hinata, he was being sarcastic, though.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama said. “This time it might be more of the truth, though.”

Hinata didn’t say anything.

Kageyama turned his gaze away from Hinata and waited. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. Maybe for Hinata to force him to confess to being a monster or for Hinata to slap him or for Hinata to accuse him of sexual assaulting him. He wasn’t sure. 

Cicadas buzzed in the darkness, the moon was covered by clouds, and so were the stars. A street lamp flickered in the distances.

Hinata stood up suddenly, Kageyama followed suit. He didn’t look distant or lost or misplaced. He looked full and he was looking at Kageyama, not just at Kageyama’s face or his eyes. He was looking at Kageyama. Into him. He was unraveling Kageyama, opening him up and poking him with his eyes.

“Kageyama—“

There was the briefest pause and Hinata leaned for and kissed Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> Honestly, though, this chapter was the death of me. Really, I'm a ghost now. But I really wanted to get this out before Wednesday and I did. Yay. I was a little sad that I couldn't get this out before Halloween, but...that didn't happen. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this. I worked very hard on it and I even edited it a bit. This is also the longest chapter. I'm trying to make them longer. Let me know of any mistakes or what not. And thanks a bunch for comments, kudos, and support. 
> 
> I'm going to bed now night.


	5. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissing, flash to the past, and Oikawa is evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late, but its here now. have fun reading. (also im to lazy to edit right now, so hang in there cause mt grammar sucks.)

_Kageyama hadn’t always been lonely._

_Once upon a time Kageyama Tobio wasn’t lonely. Or sad. Or scared. Or dead. He’d been pumping with adrenaline and life. He’d been a knight, a friend, and a confederate. He wasn’t_ Tobio _or Kageyama, he was King. His pride had always been a part of him. And the one he admired the most was Grand. The Grand King._

_“King!”_

_“Jump, ya baby!”_

_“Com’ on!”_

_Kageyama Tobio stood on a cliff. His bare toes clenched and unclenched in the grassy gravel. His black hair whipped in the ocean wind, the forest shook behind him. He shivered. He had left his shirt, socks, and shoes with_ Kenma _, a sickly sort of boy who wouldn’t be jumping off a thirty-foot cliff into the chilling ocean._

 _Kageyama sourly thought that he’d like to have an excuse like that, but quickly dismissed the thought._ Kenma _missed out on a lot because of his health. He pitied the boy, he didn’t want to be him._

_“Come on, King!”_

_Looking down, all of his buddies floated in the shallow ocean waves, far away from where Kageyama would land. He turned his eyes to darker, deeper, and rocky-err water was he would jump. He swallowed._

_“You ain’t gonna become a peasant today, are ya?”_

_Scoffing Kageyama shook his hair, it was longer then, and he rarely got around to doing things like cutting hair, making beds or going to school. Why do that when you could jump off cliffs? He shivered again. The sun would be setting soon, and the Grand King had other plans for this wonderful night._

_He unclenched his toes once more, feeling the grass and rock mixture. It might be the last sort of earth he ever felt. He could live with that. He hollered something stupid and boyish. And jumped._

_He was falling. His heart went haywire for a mere second and then nothing._

_He was falling._

_All the other guys described it as eccentric, loud, a head rush, like tasting drugs but better, and all other things that were loud and bright. This wasn’t anything like that. It was quite. Kageyama was the only person on the earth and he was about to die, but that was okay._

_If I ever need to die before my time, this is how I want to go, thought Kageyama. It was a morbid, concerning thought, but he didn’t care. This was how he wanted to die._

_The ocean water was even colder and more shocking than he expected. It took his breath away. He frantically kicked up to the surface, some of the other guys would have played dead, and Kageyama wasn’t stupid like that. He needed air, Dammit._

_Hoots and hollers erupted when he shot up. He whipped his hair out of his face and kicked around to face his friends._ Kenma _was standing on the beach jumping up and down with Kuroo. The rest of the boys were crashing in waves cheering and dunking each other. Kageyama smiled and began to kick towards shore._

-

 

Kissing Hinata Shouyo was everything like that and more.

Hinata was standing on his toes, his arms wrapped around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama’s hands were hesitantly holding Hinata’s waist. When their lips broke the first time, Kageyama looked into Hinata’s eyes searching for regret or disgust. He found neither of those; he pulled Hinata closer and kissed him again. And again. And then Hinata whispered into his ear that his feet were sore. Kageyama broke away from Hinata, letting him fall back onto his feet.

“Holy—“ whispered Hinata, his eyes directed towards the ground. His foot kicked at a stray rock.

“I’m sorry, I—“

“No!” exclaimed Hinata, jerking his face up. He was burning up. Kageyama stepped back, he’d never kissed anyone before, but he didn’t think he was that awful of a kisser or maybe Hinata didn’t like boys, maybe he made an awful mistake. He kissed you, though. A lot of times, actually.

“I mean, I like you, so don’t apologize. Unless you didn’t want to kiss me. Cause I kissed you and—“

“I like you a lot, Hinata.” Interrupted Kageyama, his face was burning up and his hands were shaking. He felt like he’d just ridden a rollercoaster, jumped off a cliff, and kissed the most beautiful boy in the world.

His words, though, were smooth and truthful. He’d whispered these words into the mirror in the morning before school and into his pillow before falling asleep, as he walked down the stairs or bought milk for lunch with Hinata. “I like you,” he whispered again. He loved feeling the words touch his tongue and slip through his lips.

“I like you too, Bakayama.”

And Kageyama kissed Hinata Shouyo, again.

When Kageyama had jumped off the cliff he didn’t want to do it again. He knew that it wouldn’t be that same, that it would ruin the first experience. Kissing Hinata was a lot like that cliff jump, but nothing like that left over feeling. Kageyama could kiss Hinata again and again and never tire of it.

 

-

 

_Oikawa was something. He took words and rearranged them to your liking, he traded his beauty for adventures and convinced you to do things like jump off cliffs or race the boy in fancy gray BMW. To him, life was a game and he moved all the pieces._

_Kageyama didn’t know this, yet. He was lost in his king’s lies and magic. One day, though, he’d realize this and spend a week thinking of the name for this. What you called someone like Oikawa._

_“There’s a party tonight, I need you to come.”_

_Oikawa and Kageyama were sitting in the red pickup truck behind Wal-Mart. Oikawa had the radio on, a popular song was playing, and Kageyama turned it down._

_“Why?”_

_“I think you should just come.” snapped Oikawa. Kageyama flinched, Oikawa never snapped. He was always smooth, always honey and never vinegar._

_“Sorry, it’s just important.”_

_There was a healthy silence. Oikawa turned up the radio and started humming along. Kageyama picked at his jeans. He knew he was going to say yes to Oikawa, no one ever said no. But he had to pretend like he pondering the idea, playing with him like he had control._

_“Okay.”_

_“Thanks.” Oikawa started up the truck once the song ended and a commercial for a car dealership came on. Kageyama sighed and leaned against the window. It was cool and rain dripped off it. He watched the rain pick up and the fog grow as they drove back to The Neighborhood._

 

-

 

The sun was barely up. The air was cool and sharp. The teenagers walked to school with a fast past and children huddled around each other as they walked. Adults ducked quickly into cars before driving off with the heat on high. When Kageyama stepped out his apartment he sucked in his breath and smiled. Today was a good day.

He and Hinata had been dating for three weeks now. He had taken him on a date every weekend and walked him home every night after practice. They held hands in the halls and sneaked kisses during lunch. Hinata hugged on him during practice and Kageyama ran his hands through Hinata’s hair. He picked up his pace.

Last night, Hinata had told him that he was coming to school early. Kageyama didn’t have to ask to know that Hinata wanted to see him before classes started. Kageyama knew that Hinata wasn’t as deeply in love with him as he was he, but sometimes he doubted that Hinata really liked him. It was pathic, he knew that Hinata liked him. You don’t kiss a boy so passionately and not like him. Still, it felt nice to know that Hinata wanted to see him.

Approaching the gym Kageyama saw Hinata huddling on the stairs. His legs were moving up and down and his hands were pressed into armpits. His face was almost covered with a crochet scarf and hat. When he saw Kageyama he jumped up, waving his hand around like an idiot. Kageyama gave him a small wave in return.

“Tobio!”

And that.

Hinata had insisted that they call each other by their first names, at first, Kageyama had been hesitant. Oikawa had always called him Tobio and no one had since. But, Kageyama soon found, was the way Hinata said it and Oikawa said it was so different. When Oikawa said it he wanted Kageyama to murder someone, but when Hinata said it he wanted Kageyama.

“Shouyo.”

Kageyama also liked saying Hinata’s name, it gave him a thrill so special that he savored those words on his tongue for as long as possible.

“Guess what?”

Hinata had pulled Kageyama down onto the gym stairs, he was huddled up against Kageyama’s side shaking with excitement.

“What?”

“Natsu wants to meet you!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah! You can come over—“

Hinata was a sea of normal, one that Kageyama was easily lost in. Hinata had a sister and a mom. He had a cat and a room with volleyball posters. He rode his bike home and sweated. He fell asleep at night and had a heartbeat. He ate pork buns and drank milk with no filter. He was very alive. So alive that Kageyama felt like Hinata was turning him back on, restarting his heart and running his flow of blood again.

Hinata Shouyo was a wonderful creature.

 

-

 

_The party was dark._

_It was outside in the middle of an empty lot, old cars, trailers, and tents filled it. Neon signs, fires, and the stray firework light the place. The grass was short and almost dead, littered with beer bottles and grease filled shirts. The smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, drugs and sex filled the place. Billows of smoke swirled around girls that only wore undergarments and boys with awfully cheap suits. It all made Kageyama’s skin crawl._

_“_ Tobio _-chan!”_

 _Oikawa was several paces ahead of Kageyama, a beer can_ had _made its way into his hand. He jerked his head forward, telling Kageyama to come on. It just looked darker as you went; even the neon lights were fading. Kageyama wanted to turn around and wait inside the truck for Oikawa to finish up whatever he needed to do. Instead, he followed Oikawa._

 _Oikawa was silent as they walked; he hadn’t opened the beer but hadn’t set it down. A group of boys_ were _throwing things in a large fire, things like shoes, purses, and tires. He hoped that none of those tires belonged to the truck._

_They stopped at a trailer, the grass of no longer grass only dry dirt and pebbles. The trailer was light up inside; the door was open letting in the warm air. It reminded Kageyama as places where someone died or lost their virginity. Oikawa turned to Kageyama and opened his mouth then closed it shaking his head. He skipped the steps and knocked on the door. Kageyama hung back, kicking at the pebbles._

_A man with a dark suit, pale skin, and a glass of a heavy red liquid opened the door. He eyed Oikawa, nodded and moved towards Kageyama. He hesitated before nodding and letting them both in. Kageyama hesitated before entering the trailer. It felt like one of those moments that if you entered it would change you forever and if you stepped down you would never know._

_Kageyama hated not knowing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This chapter is crazy and a little confusing, but pretty much anything in italics is a flashback and anything in normal text is what is currently happening.


	6. Maybe

“It was like ‘Pshow’ and the ‘bam’!” 

“Huh-uh.” 

“And finally Bakachow!” 

“Huh-uh.” 

“You aren’t even listening!” 

Kageyama was tying his sneakers on while Hinata rambled on and on about a volleyball game that he’d seen on TV. Kageyama was trying to listen, but this was the third time he’d heard about the game. He was also thinking about a warm glass of blood, his apartments rent, and the volleyball game this weekend. 

“I am,” he muttered softly. Hinata knew better. 

“Stupid, Tobio,” grumbled Hinata and marched off to unlock his bike. Kageyama smiled softly and followed. 

“What?” mumbled Kageyama, still lost in his thoughts. He needed a job...

Hinata opened his mouth then closed it. He shook his head and sighed, plopping down next to Kageyama he leaned his head on his shoulder. It was one of the last days of warm-ish weather before the treacherous winter. 

“I’m sorry, Shouyo.” said Kageyama, feeling bad. 

“It’s okay. That’s, like, the third time I’ve talked about that game today.” He shrugged. 

“Tell me about it once more.” Whispered Kageyama. 

He felt Hinata smile against his shoulder and softly began to describe that game. As he talked Kageyama listened, nodding along, and laughing at the right moments which made Hinata giggle. Hinata had grabbed Kageyama’s fingers, he was gently massaging them and rubbing them in between his little hands. 

“What are you doing, silly?” whispered Kageyama. His breath tickled Hinata’s neck, making him giggle softly. 

“Trying to warm up your hands,” said Hinata. “Cause you’re always really cold.” 

Kageyama chuckled softly and shook his head. He really, really loved Shouyo. 

“Why is that?” asked Hinata, his fingers pausing. 

Kageyama felt his breath catch. He was still getting used to Hinata’s ‘questions’. The ones that made his heart stutter with fear and longing. The ones that made him second guess his lie of a life. The questions that were so innocent and so dangerous. So very dangerous. 

“I’m not sure.”   
Hinata let out a soft ‘oh’ and scooted closer to Kageyama. He started rubbing his hands in between his again, breathing hot air onto them. Kageyama felt bad that he was doing all of the work for nothing. 

“I’ll just have to warm them up for you, K?” said Hinata proudly. 

“K.”

As they say there, watching the sun set and the street lights flicker on, Hinata breathed in Kageyama’s cheap laundry detergent and Kageyama ran his hand through Hinata’s hair. A car with loud music drove by and a murder of crows cawed in the distance. Kageyama sighed, softly. 

“Let’s go,” whispered Hinata, “I’m cold.” 

“Okay.” 

Kageyama biked Hinata home, while Hinata sat on the back gripping Kageyama. The sun was completely set, now and a bright moon hung in the sky, a few more days until it full. 

“Bye, Shouyo!” called Kageyama. Hinata waved and closed the door, his bike leaning on the front porch. His house looked warm and cozy. Lights were light in every room and curtains hung in the windows. Flowers were planted around the house and the smell of home cooked dinner filed around the house. 

Kageyama walked down the mountain and passed the school, it was late now. When he passed the school he broke into a jog. He evened his breathing, thought of flying, and picked up his pace. Soon he was speeding through the neighborhoods and to the dirty apartment complex. 

Running with incredible speed was another gift that he’d earned when he had ended his life. Of course, he’d been ecstatic then. He hadn’t used his running to its full extent in such a long time that he was shocked when he was home in three minutes flat. The walk normally took twenty minutes.   
He grinned wildly as he walked inside, kicking off his shoes and turning the lights on. He was proud. He wanted to call Oikawa and tell him. He wanted to challenge one of his old buddies to a race, he wanted to jump off cliffs and ride in a red pickup truck. Gosh, he missed them. He missed them from before everything went to hell and back. 

 

-

 

They won the game that weekend, Kageyama didn’t get a job but he did get to run his hands through Hinata’s hair on the bus ride to and from the game. Kageyama did have that glass of blood. He also digested lots of pork buns and cartoons of milk. 

His phone rang, annoyingly, in the background while he retched into the toilet. Nothing was coming up. He stuck his fingers down his throat, gagged, and pounded his chest. Nothing. He cursed and leaned back on his heels. The phone rang, again. 

Rising to his feet he stumbled into his bedroom, his phone was buried under his gym bag. Just as the ringtone ended, another one started. He knew who it was. 

“Shouyo.” 

He winced at his voice, it was cracking and dry. He shifted his way towards the kitchen.

“Tobio, what the hell?” 

He winced again. Hinata was angry. Of course, he was. Kageyama hadn’t should up for classes or practice and he hadn’t called or texted Hinata since Saturday night. Sunday had been hell and today was no better. He could almost feel the milk and pork laughing at him. 

“Sorry, Shouyo. I’m sick.” 

Opening the freezer he pulled out a frozen blood bag. He counted ten more before closing the freezer shut. He considered, briefly buying a lock to keep out unwanted guest. He later thought that that would just raise suspension. 

“You could’ve have texted me, saying that you were alive.” 

Kageyama chuckled softly, the irony. He found that lots of things Hinata said were very ironic when it came to him being a vampire; he had started writing them down. He considered turning them into a book, maybe it would help with the bills. 

“I’m sorry.” he said again, for good measure. 

He pressed the start button on the microwave and watched the glass of blood turn around and around. He could smell it thawing. 

“I’m coming over.” 

Kageyama nearly dropped the phone and died all over again. 

“W-what?” he stumbled over his words. 

“I’m coming over, text me your address.” He could feel Hinata grinning, he knew he’d caught Kageyama off guard. 

“Um. My parents are out of town.” It was an awful excuse.

“So?” 

He didn’t want to scare Hinata away with the address of the complex or the lack of warmth that the apartment offered. It was really bare. He guessed the floors were cold, he never turned on the heat, and that the couch and coffee table that came with the apartment were dangerously sketchy. 

He leaned against the counter and tapped his foot on the hard floor. Not accepting Hinata offer would raise suspension and it would create another lie that he told Hinata. He’d already told at least fifty these past weeks. What if Hinata found out he lived alone and told someone. He was registered as dead, deceased, murdered under the government. Wouldn’t that be something? He chuckled lightly. 

“Tobio?” 

“I’ll text it to you.”

“Yes!” shouted Hinata, Kageyama winced and held the phone away from his ear. It didn’t really hurt, but it felt normal.

“I’ll ask my mom to make some soup and I’ll bring some movies. You have a TV, right?”

“Huh-uh.” 

“Sweet! And I’ll make sure to bring—“ 

Kageyama pushed himself off the counter as Hinata talked. He hummed in response, listening only a little bit. His eyes fell to the circling mug, the one with the words BUT FIRST COFFEE printed across. The black, bold printed words were starting to fade. He could smell the blood. It was liquid now, almost boiling. 

“Bye Tobio! I’ll see you soon. Text me!” 

The dial tone was ringing, Hinata had hung up, and Kageyama still whispered a soft ‘K’. 

The microwaved beeped. Kageyama yanked the door opened, gripping the mug in his hands. It was burning hot, but it didn’t bother him. He gulped it down in one gulp. The blood was warmer than it would’ve been coming from a human body, but the blistering hot liquid felt nice on his throat. Oikawa always teased him for liking the blood so hot. 

“Fuck!” 

He slammed down the mug, he heard it crack. He cursed again; much softer this time and gently washed the mug off in the sink. The water was freezing and stuttering. Holding the wet mug in his hand he looked out at his apartment. It was crap. He didn’t want to be associated with crap. 

Tossing the mug in the trash, he stalked off to clean the apartment. 

 

-

 

Shouyo was warily leaning against the couch. He was clutching a navy blue bag, the ones that moms like the buy and monogram. This one wasn’t monogrammed. 

“It's nice.” said Shouyo.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. He had changed into a pair worn pajama pants and a loose gray knit top. 

“Don’t lie, Shouyo."

Hinata laughed and Kageyama was enthralled. Even in the gray looking apartment, Hinata shined. Kageyama stepped forward and pressed his lips to Hinata, sweet and gentle. Hinata froze but leaned into the kiss. 

“Tobio, you’re sick.” mumbled Hinata, their foreheads touching. 

Coughing, Kageyama backed up and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry,” 

Hinata shrugged and grinned too. 

“Wanna go to the kitchen?” 

“Yeah!” exclaimed Hinata. 

As Kageyama grimaced as he guided Hinata to the kitchen. The coffee table was dusty, the TV cords were messily stuff behind it and the walls had peeling paint. Kageyama felt bad for blaming it on his dead mother. 

“My mom’s gone a lot…” said Kageyama, trailing off. 

“It’s fine, it has character.” 

Kageyama didn’t reply. He believed that Hinata would believe something like that, but he also knew that Hinata was a special case. He was too happy. Kageyama stood in front of the freezer, blocking it self-consciously. Hinata put the bag on the counter and began to unpack it. 

“Soup, movies, tissues, chocolate…” said Hinata, naming off each item as he unpacked it. Kageyama eyed the soup and chocolate with caution but grinned happily as Hinata talked about each of the movies that he’d brought and explained why they should watch the one about aliens first, then the one about the ghost. 

“I’ll heat up soup; you go start the movie, K?” 

“K.” 

Kageyama turned on the TV and put in the movie. He sat back on his heels and waited for it to start playing on the screen so he could press play. He heard Hinata humming cheerfully and clanging around with the bowls. He shook his head and smiled. 

Maybe he didn’t need Oikawa. Maybe he could move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause it gave me hell. But I've (finally) decided where I want to take this story. (thanks Jazzy.) So, maybe four more chapters and this will be complete. Thanks so much for reading, your comments make my day and encourage me to keep writing. Love you, guys!


	7. Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast to the past. Full of regret, betrayal, and murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter entire chapter is a flashback and ties in with the flashbacks from chapter 5, the flashbacks in that chapter (chapter 5) were written in itlaics. Enjoy! (:

Oikawa was unreal.

  
That was the word that Kageyama decided fit him best. Unreal. He rolled the word around in his tongue and whispered it into the darkness of the night.

  
“Unreal.”

  
Kageyama had spent two hours sitting in a sex infiltrated trailer listening to Oikawa and those men talk about illegal things. It wasn’t towards the end that they acknowledged him for the first time, asking him if he longed to live forever and have ultimate power. Oikawa hadn’t said anything, but he gave Kageyama an expecting look. Kageyama had shrugged his shoulders, he knew Oikawa was annoyed by this response, but he wasn’t really sure what would’ve happened if he agreed.

  
When they left Oikawa slipped the men a bundle of cash and told them something that Kageyama wasn’t supposed to hear, “I’ll be back next week.”

It made Kageyama’s stomach curl with disgust. What did these men have that made Oikawa spend hundreds of dollars on them? Drugs, sex? That was as dark and untouchable that Kageyama’s mind went. He could only imagine those feeble things for something that was obviously something so much more than that. 

Oikawa had dropped Kageyama off and driven away without a word. He was angry. It would’ve bothered Kageyama, but he was too tired to care. Too tired to think about anything but the growing summer and his house, which lacked air condition. He pulled off his sweaty T-shirt, socks, and shoes and lay down on the porch. Cicadas buzzed in the distance and the occasional car strode by, blaring music, laughing teenagers, and stalling engines. Everything in this town was broken, old, and living.

  
At least he thought. He closed his eyes, tuned out the noise and feel into a soft, wake-able sleep. He dreamed of darkness first, swirling, an evil darkness that ate everything it touched. Then he dreamed of light, blinding, bright light that created warmth in everything that it touched.

  
When Kageyama woke everything was gray. Fog lingered in the air, the grass was wet and drizzling rain dripped down. The sky was dark, almost black. His mom’s car was parked in the driveway, but his dad’s car wasn’t. It wasn’t their last night either.

  
He pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes. He back was sore and his body was sweaty and warm. The air was sickly muggy. He hated it. It felt like being in a hot tub. It was so hot that you didn’t want to move and so humid that you felt like you couldn’t. Even your thoughts become slow and sluggish.

  
“Damn,” he muttered. Kageyama pulled himself into the house and poured himself a glass of milk and ate a piece of white bread. It was fresh; his mom must’ve just bought it. He didn’t remember her going to the store, though. He swallowed the last bit and drank the last of the milk.

  
Just has he was slipping on a new shirt, not clean just new, and socks he heard shuffling. His mother entered the kitchen. Her hair was long and black, like his, it was pulled up into a knotted mess. She wore sweatpants and a knit shirt. They had the same hair, skin, and pointed chin. They shared mannerisms and the strong dislike of coffee. In all, they were very much alike, except for the eyes. She had beautiful brown eyes that showed every emotion she felt. She would always say that she hated it, that it was a sign of weakness. But he loved them, they were warm and comforting. He knew his father had loved them a long time ago when the Earth was fresh and the sky was blue.

  
“Tobio,” her voice was soft.

  
“Hey, mom,” he stopped putting on his shoes and stood up, giving her a peck on her check. She smiled and shuffled over to the stove to boil water for tea.

  
“Your dad isn’t here.” She mused. She wasn’t really telling Kageyama, that he knew that already and she knew that he knew.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Are you going out with friends today?”

  
The answer was the same every day, yes. It had been since last summer, the summer when his dad disappeared for two weeks, stole some money and came back with a girl at his hips and a beer. His mom stopped being alive and he started pushing it, pushing school, pushing limits. His mom was sad at first and they grew apart.

  
Kageyama didn’t want that to happen again, he didn’t want to be another reason why him mom was sad. So he stopped pushing the limits, and just started living a little bit more. She understood that he couldn’t stop completely. It was his own personal therapy.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Be careful.”

He nodded and she poured tea into a green mug, it was ugly. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he walked over and gave her a hug. She froze, shocked. But leaned into it. He was already taller than her.

  
“I love you.” he whispered.

  
“Love you, too.”

  
He pulled away, pulled on his sneakers and walked out the door.

  
Kageyama had dark blue eyes, just like his dad. They were cold, distance, and showed no emotion. He was blank. Kageyama hated them, his mom always told him they were beautiful and one day a girl would see it too. He shrugged it off.

 

-

 

Kageyama was walking down the road when Oikawa’s red pickup truck drove up. Oikawa rolled down the window. His hair was a mess and his face was flustered. Kageyama stared in shock; Oikawa was always perfect, even in his sleep. He took in this disgruntled, messy Oikawa.

  
“Get in,” snapped Oikawa.

  
“Why?” Kageyama almost smirked, but Oikawa shot him a glare that turned it into a stiff frown and made him regret his past words.

  
“Dammit, Tobio. I’m not in the mood. Get in the fucking truck or God help me.”

  
Kageyama got in the truck, slightly scared. He trusted Oikawa, he did then at least. But this was different; this was a different more unreal Oikawa. That was also the last time Oikawa said, God.

  
Oikawa drove like a bat out of hell. Kageyama recognized the roads; they were going back to that yard, the one with the trailer and dark men. They ones with something that would make Oikawa risk everything and more for it.

  
When they pulled into the yard, Oikawa barely put the car in park before he jumped out of the car and started running towards the trailer. He shouted for Kageyama to follow. Reaching the trailer, it wasn’t as scary as it was a night. It was plain and white. But it smelled like beer, drugs, and sex still. It made Kageyama uneasy.

“What are we doing Oikawa?”

  
“Come on,” was all he said as he knocked on the trailer door. Foot tapping impatiently. Kageyama sighed. The door was yanked open, a burly man with wearing a dark suit lead them in. He eyed Kageyama with concern and Kageyama eyed him back, without concern.

  
“Are you sure?” asked a man. Just as dark and pale. He was talking to Oikawa. Kageyama turned around, leaving the burly man at the door.

  
“Yes.”

  
“You—“

  
“Do it.” snapped Oikawa. His eyes were fierce, full of determination.

  
“What about this boy?” asked the burly man. He gestured to Kageyama. All eyes fell to him and Kageyama felt uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but Oikawa beat him to it.

  
“Yes, he wants the same.” He stared into Kageyama’s eyes, daring him to say otherwise.

  
At first, Kageyama had always thought that if he knew what was happening, that he wouldn’t have gone through with it. That he would’ve walked out of there, walked back to his house, hugged him mom, and watched a movie with her. He later realized that he would have done it anyway; he was too wrapped up in Oikawa. Oikawa wanted power and whatever this was it was power.

  
A man left the room; he was taller than the rest. Oikawa’s face was alight with excitement. Then men seemed on guard, but happy? It all made Kageyama very uncomfortable. He wanted to leave, every instinct told him too. He was also aware that leaving now, might not be as easy as it sounded. He shuffled his feet and willed himself to be brave. Whatever nonsense Oikawa had gotten him into couldn’t be that bad, right?

  
What happened next was not expected.

  
Then man returned a gold knife in his hand. Kageyama spotted it immediately and took a step back, right into the burly man. He was blocking the door, a sad look but distant look on his face. What the hell?

  
“Oikawa—“

The man stabbed Oikawa in the gut. Twisting the knife around making Oikawa gasp and grasp the knife, his grip was weak. Blood was seeping into the white t-shirt that Oikawa was wearing, his eyes hadn’t changed, though. No shock, no betrayal. Just determination.

“Oikawa, what the hell?” exclaimed Kageyama, rushing forward.

  
The man took a step back, letting Oikawa fall. Kageyama rushed forward and caught him. His fingers danced over the knife, he suddenly felt nauseous. His eyes flickered up to Oikawa, he was smiling. That damn, stupid, crazy bastard.

  
“Oikawa—“

  
“Follow me, Tobio.” gasped out Oikawa. His eyes started to fade, his breath slowed, and he stopped. His body, mind soul, all of it. Oikawa was never truly Oikawa after that. Kageyama swallowed and felt tears forming in his eyes.

  
“What the heck?” he spits out, he glanced around at the men. None of them seemed fazed. One was stepping forward.

“No.,” said Kageyama.

  
“Do you want your friend to live again?”

  
The question sparked Kageyama’s fantasy, the fiction side. It was the start, the start off of believing in vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and things beyond imagination. Things that belonged in the heads of writers and artist and on the pages of books and screens in movies. Dangerous, unknown things, that played with time and all laws.

  
Kageyama eyed the man. Was he serious? Could he bring Oikawa back?

  
“How?”

  
The man held up a bottle of red wine. It was thick and dark, “He’ll come back better, stronger.”

  
This was craziness. The sickest of it all. Kageyama wasn’t really in control when he nodded. He didn’t really think or comprehend when the man bit into Oikawa’s neck and poured that red liquid down his throat. Oikawa’s body grew cold and stiff.

  
He looked up at the man, waiting. Waiting for words, actions, he didn’t know. Maybe he knew, maybe he didn’t. A pain like nothing he’d ever felt exploded in his back. He knew then. He was dead. These men just wanted to murder two teenagers and make a game out of it.

  
“Sick…bastards.” He was choking on blood. Blood. That poured blood down Oikawa’s throat. He felt his body grow heavy and darkness swirl around him. It was like his dream, dark and unforgiving. But this time there was no light. No warmth to save him.

  
He gasped. His last breath. He hung onto it, savoring it. _Goodbye, world._

 

 

-

 

 

Kageyama woke with a gasp. He grabbed his chest, fingers gripping a dirty shirt. He reached around and touched his back. It was wet. He pulled himself up and vomited on the ground. Dead leaves and dirt. His vomit was his breakfast and blood. He gagged. Nothing. His throat was burning, his head was exploding, he couldn’t think.

  
“Oh my G-“he stopped short. He couldn’t say it. He gagged on the word, he tried other words. Curse words, words his mother whispered in the night, words Oikawa pronounced with clarity. They all rolled off his tongue smoothly. That one word, he couldn’t even think it. Was stuck, taunting him, teasing him.   
He heard groaning. Oikawa was lying on his side, Kageyama rushed over his fingers fluttering around his stomach.

  
“Oikawa.” he whispered.

  
“Tobio.”

  
Kageyama sighed and sat back on his heels. He felt tears forming. _What the hell was happening? What the hell happened?_ He looked around. They were in a forest of some sort, tall looming trees and the caws of unnamed birds. The sky was dark, there was no moon. The air was humid and swallowing. His throat burned. 

A splash was red caught his eye. It smelled good. He didn’t know the smell yet, but it smelt inviting. He pulled himself up, he was locked onto it, and nothing could distract him. He stumbled over sticks and skirted around trees. Oikawa moaned in the background, he didn’t hear his friend, though.

  
A body.

  
Mangled.

  
Disfigured.

  
Violent.

  
Bloody.

  
Body.

  
He fell to his knees. _What the hell was happening?_ It smelled good. Why did a body, a human, smell good? He wanted to vomit, but nothing was left. His mouth was dry. He was craving something. He leaned towards it—the body—and gulped. What the hell?

  
It smelled good.

  
He reached his hands; they were pale and shaking, towards it. _The body, Tobio._

  
His hands touched the blood, it was warm, and brought it to his mouth. He tentatively licked his fingers. So this was what smelled so good. It’s blood, Tobio. He tasted it again. He couldn’t help, his body wanted this liquid, this blood, inside of him. He leaned closer and let his mouth suck blood from the body.

  
The blood was warm, fresh, and sweet. He drank more. He felt his mind slipping, losing control. He was nothing, the blood was everything.

  
He lost himself it the warm, flowing sensation. He forgot the pain, he forgot Oikawa, he forgot his mother, and he forgot jumping off that cliff. He was nothing.

Hours later, Kageyama stopped. He’d finished the body off long ago and had moved on to animals. Birds, deer, foxes, raccoons, anything with a heartbeat and rushing blood. Anything that feared his fast, fearsome new self.

  
He felt full. Complete. Himself now. Stumbling back to Oikawa, he grinned. The power was amazing. He was so fast, so strong, so invincible. He felt like there was more too. Oikawa was up now, his mouth coated in blood.

  
“Tobio,” He approached him, his hands out.

  
“Oikawa.”

  
“Don’t you see? This power?”

  
Kageyama nodded. He understood the power and Oikawa now.

  
Oikawa smiled and wrapped an arm around Kageyama. He leads him away from the mangled body and clearing. They were silent, but everything was loud. They had something, something new and untouchable. Kageyama was giddy with it. He imagined that this was how beer or sex made you feel. He wanted more.

 

Neither of the boys noticed that the trees that surrounded them had letters, painted with blood or craved in. The handwriting was blocky and quick. The words, though, held much more of a meaning.

 

Y O U  A R E  A  D A M N E D  C R E A T U R E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a week?   
> I'm feeling pretty pumped about this, though. I'm almost at the end. The next chapter is gonna be hell, but hey. This chapter might be my favorite. I wrote half of it this morning and the last part a few minutes ago. I feel very powerful. This is also my longest chapter (2,497 words). Anywho, thanks so much for reading. Comments and kudos keep me going! (:


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood bags and unconditional love.

~~~~

The silence made Kageyama uncomfortable, especially when I came to Hinata. Hinata was everything but silent. He was bright and loud. His footsteps echoed off walls and his breathing created harmony. He hummed when walked down the hallways and whispered volleyball tactics while he washed his hands. Hinata lived and breathed loudness.

But, now he was suffocating.

“Shouyo?” called Kageyama, tentatively.

He was still quiet, not deathly quite like before, but just silent. The shuffling of his feet, gentle closing on door and opening of a drawer. Quiet, just not deathly quiet. This was the worse type.

“Shouyo?” repeated Kageyama.

He eyed the TV. The movie was paused, it was an awful movie. They had spent the majority of it making fun of the stoic main character and his dumb girlfriend. Hinata had mocked him senseless saying that the main character was similar to Kageyama. It made him blush, which made Hinata fall into a fit of giggles.

Kageyama had fallen into a coughing fit forty minutes after. The reminisce of pork buns had risen in his mouth. He fought every urge he had to go and throw it up, then down a large glass of warm blood. Coughing was a side effect. Hinata had jumped up with urgency, telling Kageyama to pause the movie while he fixed some hot tea.

He licked his lips, he tasted the bile and week old meat taste. It tasted like wet newspaper and oily oatmeal. He shuddered just thinking about it. He heard more shuffling. Then slamming. Stomping. Kageyama rose from the couch, clutching his stomach.

Hinata was standing in the foyer. His hands outstretched in front of him, one holding a knife and the other a blood bag. His hands were coated in blood. Bright red blood. It dripped onto the floor.

Drip.

        Drip.

                 Drip.

A small puddle of blood was forming at his pale, tiny feet. Maybe it was too much for Kageyama, maybe his brain had finally overloaded and stopped. Stopped working, thinking, moving, stopped doing anything. Maybe that’s why he was fascinated by Hinata’s small feet. His toes were curled against his foot, protecting them from the cold.

“Tobio.”

Kageyama looked up, his eyes meeting Hinata’s. They looked hurt, confused, betrayed. It hurt Kageyama to look at them. His whole face looked hurt, confused, and betrayed. He ducked his head, turning to look at the wall. The plaster was cracked and peeling.

“Tobio!”

Kageyama flinched but didn’t look at Hinata. He held his breath. His brain was running a million miles a minute. He felt his life flashing and falling down. Hinata was talking to him. Calling his name, desperately. He was splattering blood all over the walls and hardwood floor. His hands were shaking, so were Kageyama’s.

“Kageyama Tobio!”

Hearing his full name being called by such force broke him from his spell. He has pulled away from oblivion and into the harsh reality. Hinata holding the blood bag, demanding answers, and his small feet curled into each other.

“I’m sorry.” whispered Kageyama.

“For what?”

That was a good question. What was he really, truly, sorry for? Lying? Drinking blood? Stealing? Being a sick, damned, abomination? He sucked in his breath. He didn’t want to breathe. Hinata was crying, Kageyama could smell the salty tears dripping down his face.

“What is this, Tobio?” asked Hinata, his voice was guarded and soft. His warm eyes were glistening with tears, they held such emotion. Kageyama couldn’t look. He couldn’t think.

“B-blood.” he choked out. His voice was rough and raw.

Hinata scoffed, “Of course, Bakayama. But why?”

 Kageyama felt a thin, wet tear drop down his face. He knew it was mixed with red, a watered down substance of blood. He swallowed. He still tasted bile on his lips. He wanted to throw up in the living room, in front of Hinata. To show him all the pain and suffering that he went through, to expose his feelings to someone other than his mind and journal.

  
“I’m sorry.”

That was all that he could manage. It was the only thing he could think of and an excuse wouldn’t do. His mother always told him that apologies with excused attached were no good. Even if there was a viable excuse for having blood bags in your freezer, he didn’t want to use it. Excuses were just like lying and lying to Hinata was something he hated.

“I’m so sorry, Shouyo.” Even the name felt weird in his mouth. He felt like a sinner for saying that precious name.

“For what, Tobio?”  Hinata took a step closer and Kageyama took a step back, shaking his head.

“No, Shouyo.”

“Tobio, I want to help you.” whispered Hinata.

So Hinata thought this was a psychological issue. When Kageyama thought about it. He could have let Hinata think that he did have psychological issues, that he was crazy. Take unnecessary pills and attend group meetings and talk to doctors. Maybe it would’ve worked, maybe it wouldn’t have.

“It’s not like that.” said Kageyama.

“Then what’s it like?”

His voice was careful, detached. Kageyama knows that Hinata still thought he was crazy. He needed to calm down. He needed to think. He needed to leave.

“I-I need the blood.”

Stop.

“Why?”

“I-“Kageyama choked on the word. He felt it rising in his throat and rolling on his tongue, but he couldn’t say anything. He was stuck, frozen in time. He remembered Oikawa’s major rule; do not tell. Do not tell if you want to live, keep it a secret, close your lips and starve if that’s what it takes.

Hinata stepped forward. He wanted to help. He could help. Kageyama trusted Hinata, right? Kageyama sucked in his pride and fear. He pushed aside his doubt and panic. He breathed in slowly and out slowly. He ticked his breaths away and stepped forward.

“Sit down, we need to talk,” said Kageyama. He didn’t sound like a crazy person, he thought.

 

-

 

“So, you’re like seventy?” asked Hinata.

He had washed his hands off ages ago but dried blood was stuck under his fingernails. Kageyama wanted to reach over and take his hands in his and scratch out the blood. Then he wanted to kiss each knuckle and whispering ‘thank yous’’ into his skin.

“Yes,” smiled Kageyama, “I’m glad you can do the math.”

Hinata scowled up at him, humor flickered around his face. “My grandmother was born in 1947, ya dimwit.”

He grinned, even more, when a horrified expression settled on Kageyama’s face.

“Please…” said Kageyama.

Hinata cackled, holding his stomach, and rolling around on the couch. When Hinata laughed, he hiccupped and little tears sprang from his eyes. It wasn’t to most attractive laugh, it wasn’t delicate or sweet. It was loud and gross. Kageyama loved it.

When Hinata calmed down Kageyama pulled his tiny hands into his lap and started picking out the blood carefully. Hinata stared softly. His lips pulled into a thin line. His eyes fell over Kageyama’s pale hands, they were so cooled. He looked at his sunken in cheeks and hollow eyes. And his pale, pale, lifeless skin.

He was so dead. How had Hinata not realized?

“Thank you, Hinata,” whispered Kageyama. He kept picking the blood out, his thin, cold nimble hands.

When his boyfriend told him that he was dead, long dead drank blood and had murder people he’d been shocked. He’d been a little scared, not of Kageyama but of how serious he was. How he looked at him, right in the eye with steady contact. Hinata had listened and nodded along.

And when Kageyama was done, Hinata had sucked in his breath or breathed out he wasn’t sure. Something to do with breathing. He asked Kageyama to give him a moment to think. Kageyama nodded and leaned backward.

He’d never given Hinata a reason to think he’d hurt him. Or drink is blood or whatever. And he didn’t drink blood from alive humans. He was a boy. Like him. He liked volleyball and cracking jokes. He was a fantastic kisser and hand holder. He was just like him.

Hinata leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his check. Then told Kageyama that he wanted to go wash his hands off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes. I'm here, I'm alive, and I've updated. I guess shits going to go down in the newt few chapters, so expect frequent updates. Hopefully. School is hell. I'm already pumped for Christmas break, spring break and summer. Anywho, thanks, Jazzy (again), Kylie and Ginny. And especially to all my supporters, thank you so much for your comments and kudos, it really brings me up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and lots of love.


	9. Hullo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory, a fight, and crows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent my weekend on piano recitals, 80s movies, in bed, and writing everything but this. Oh, I also didn't do my science homework. oh well.

**How long can you go without eating?**

**Shouyo**

Kageyama sighed and slipped the note under his notes as the teacher walked by. He finished up the notes half-heartily before slipping the paper back out. Reading it again he looked up at Hinata. He was eagerly looking over his shoulder, grinning. Kageyama fought a smile and turned back to the note. He flipped in over and wrote his response.

He waited until the teacher’s back was turned before tapping the kid in front of him. He pointed to Hinata, signaling that it was for Hinata and Hinata only. The kid nodded, taking the note and waiting till the teacher turned away to pass it to the girl behind Hinata. As she took it she smiled sweetly at the boy. It was posinous. 

Kageyama hoped that the girl wasn’t one to read the note before passing it just as she unfolded it skimmed it. She looked up; confused.  Kageyama sighed. _Stupid girls._

He watched her rip off a piece of notebook paper and scribbled something on it before passing the original note and her note to Hinata. Kageyama was glaring now. He watched Hinata read his note first, then the girls. He jerked his head up. Panic was written all over his face.

“It's okay.” mouthed Kageyama. Hinata didn’t understand him and Kageyama repeated, whispering slightly. He nodded slowly and turned back to the notes. Kageyama knew he wasn’t really paying attention to those notes.

After seventy years he’d come up with some pretty good excuses. He’d been saving one for awhile; he would use it after class. He scribbled on his paper, doodling and barely copying the notes. Hinata turned towards him a few times but didn’t pass any more notes. The girl was eyeing Kageyama and Hinata. _She thinks she’s so smart._

When class was over Kageyama’s notebook was filled with swirling doodles and numbers. He admired his work briefly before closing his notebook and packing up his stuff. They had twenty-minute break next.

“Tobio!” hissed Hinata. He was leaning over Kageyama’s desk, a serious expression on his face.

“Hey.”

“Aren’t you flipping out? Aiko-chan is on to you—us!”

“It's fine, Shouyo,” said Kageyama, “I’ve got it.”

Just then Aiko marched over, her long hair swaying and his shoulders held back.

“What was that note about?” she demanded.

“Nothing,” answered Kageyama, he started putting his notebooks in his bag. He could feel Hinata twitching.

“That was something,” she snapped, “Don’t be stupid, Kageyama.”

“It was nothing, Aiko-chan,” said Kageyama, turning towards Hinata, “Ready?”

“S-sure.”

They walked out of the classroom, Aiko following behind, fuming and stuttering. Kageyama reached down and slipped his hand into Hinata’s.

Kageyama had spent months dreaming about holding Hinata’s hand in the hallway, hugging him after practice and kissing him good morning and good night. Then when he finally could do that stuff without being attacked, it was hard. He was embarrassed to even touch him in public and he barely got over holding his hand in private. Hinata, though, loved that stuff. He craved it.

After Hinata found his blood bags, Kageyama found things easier.

“Kageyama, Hinata!”

“What is it, Aiko-chan?”

“Tell me what that note was about or—or I’ll report you!”

Kageyama sighed. Why were girls so uptight?

“It was just something for English,” he said, “Can I hang out with my boyfriend now?”

Aiko blushed lightly before snapping ‘sure’ and turning on her heel. As she stalked back his hair and skirt swayed. Kageyama’s eyes were dull to it. He turned back to a blushing Hinata. He wasn’t looking Kageyama in the eye.

“What?” asked Kageyama. A boy bumped into Hinata into Kageyama. Kageyama grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into an empty classroom. Hinata blushed even more and Kageyama repeated his question.

“You called me your boyfriend.” said Hinata.

“Oh, are we not?” asked Kageyama.

“No, I mean, yes. Just, it surprised me,” muttered Hinata.

“Oh…” drawled off Kageyama. He looked away. Blushing slightly.

The school clock chimed. Marking five minutes had passed out of their twenty-minute break. The hallways silenced, only the soft whispers of students waiting in the hallways and teachers discussing class. A pair of heels clicked by.

Grasping the moment Kageyama grabbed Hinata, pulled him closer and pressed a kiss on his lips, his soft, pink, round lips. Kageyama could write an entire book about his lips. He could write an entire series about Hinata.

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling himself up on his toes. One of Kageyama’s hands clutched Hinata’s head, while the other wrapped around his back. When Hinata broke apart to breathe, he pulled him in for another one. He felt Hinata smile against his lips before kissing his harder.

 

-

 

Kageyama wanted to say that nothing had changed with Hinata after that afternoon, but he would be lying. Everything had changed. Hinata knowing about Kageyama made things easier. Before they flowed like molasses, but now they flowed like water. Their hands become intertwined naturally. Kageyama leaned into Hinata’s hugs in-between classes and they become more forward with kisses.

The team often teased them for being so affectionate, but Kageyama wouldn’t give it up for the world. Hinata felt the same, he knew. You don’t give that many hugs and kisses and not care.

 

“Kageyama?”

Hinata was lying on his back, his legs in Kageyama’s lap. An old library book was lying on his chest. They had spent the morning watching volleyball games and entertaining Natsu. When a friend had picked her up they fell on the couch, exhausted. Hinata nudged Kageyama with his foot again. He was reading a less duster book.

“What?” asked Kageyama.

“You can eat human food, right?” Hinata’s voice was playful, but his eyes were serious.

“No.”

“What—!” exclaimed Hinata, jumping up. The foot fell the floor with a thump.

“I ca—“

“I know what you said,” interrupted Hinata, “I mean, you’ve eaten human food in front of me. A bunch of times.”

“I just throw it up later or I digest it.” shrugged Kageyama.

“What happens if you _digest_ it?”

Hinata’s eyes were large and Kageyama swallowed harshly. He didn’t want to make Hinata feel bad, but he deserved to know. Hinata whispered his name.

“I get sick.” Kageyama avoided eye contact.

“Oh, shit,” mumbled Hinata. He scooted closer, almost into Kageyama’s lap. He wrapped his hands around Kageyama’s neck and whispered into his ear, “I’m really, really, really sorry.”

Kageyama was blushing furiously while Hinata whispered apologies into his ear. He tried shrugging him off, but Hinata wasn’t having it. Sighing, Kageyama slumped and let Hinata whisper into his ear. When he was done he started to pull back. Kageyama took a risk and grabbed his waist, pulling his entire body into his lap.

“It’s fine,” he said, staring ahead, “I wanted to, K?”

A beat of silence before Hinata whispered back ‘K’. Kageyama leaned down and lightly kissed him on his forehead. 

Hinata wasn’t really bothered by the whole vampire thing. He actually found in fascinating. He quizzed Kageyama constantly, always thinking of questions, and read up on vampire myths. Kageyama really appreciated that Hinata was doing research for him, he hated reading. He told Hinata this and Hinata replied with; “I actually watch a lot of documentaries, but these books are kinda cool.” It still made Kageyama smile.

Along with affections, they had become more open their feelings and thoughts. Both of the boys weren’t major ‘brain thinkers’. They worked out there feelings physically and expressed themselves with volleyball and yelling. Even then, they did to talk to someone everynow and than.

Kageyama learned that Hinata’s father had left when he was five and his mother worked a lot to support them. He learned that Hinata took care of Natsu a lot, but didn’t really mind. Kageyama told Hinata a little bit about Oikawa and the gang, but it was all kinda _dark._ Hinata’s dad leaving was dark, but this was an entire other level of dark.

He felt a little guilty for not expressing his past to Hinata, that’s why he was dialing Hinata’ number now.

“Tobio!” exclaimed Hinata.

“Hi, Shouyo.”

They talked about nonsense for the first ten minutes. He learned that Hinata’ mom was a business trip and Natsu was  really into Harry Potter and how to advance that was for her. They talked about practice and how their legs were sore. (Kageyama pretended to be sore.) Finally, when all the small talk was out of the way Kageyama asked the question.

“Shouyo,”

“Yeah?”

“Will you come with me tomorrow?”

“Where?” asked Hinata.

“Higashimorakata District.”

“Uh, sure, I guess. Why?”

“I’m visiting my mom’s grave,” said Kageyama.

-

The first day of winter was next week, but it was already snowing lightly. The crowds were ridiculous. Women wore stylish coats and carried heavy bags. Children trailed behind their mothers, their eyes on the Christmas window displays. Teenagers lingered in the canopy of stores, phones in hands, and men walked briskly. Kageyama stood at the end of the a corner, his hands in his coat pocket. It was a used one that he bought to please Hinata.

He stood up on his toes, looking over the crowds of people for Hinata. He always wore a puffy coat, gloves, scarf, hat, and thick snow boats. Kageyama always teased his about it, but he secretly liked it. His hair always stuck out of the hat and all the clothes made him look smaller.

“Tobio!!”

And there he was, wrapped up in a blue puffy jacket, red scarf, and lighter blue hat. His red hair was sticking out of the hat. He yelled his name, again before making eye contact and speeding towards him. He batted around families and bumped shoulders with kids.

“What the hell, Shouyo?”

“What?” breathed out Hinata, his face red. He started the rub his hands together and jump up and down a little.

Kageyama sighed and shook his head, “Ready?”

Hinata nodded and took Kageyama hand.

“Are we taking the train?”

“Yeah—and I bought tickets already.” Interrupted Kageyama before Hinata could say something about tickets or money. Hinata nodded and they walked two blocks in silence.

When they got to the train station Hinata was cuddled up to Kageyama, holding onto his hand and shivering. Kageyama got their tickets and lead Hinata to a line of people waiting for the next train. Hinata kept hold of his hand but kept shivering.

“Are you cold?”

“Y-yeah.” chattered Hinata.

Kageyama shuffled closer to Hinata, wrapping his arm around him. “Better?”

“Sort of.”

Kageyama scowled slightly. “How come you’re so cold?”

“I’m sort of cold intolerant.”

“What’s that?”

Hinata jerked away, only enough to glance up at Kageyama, his eyebrows raised. “You’re supposed to be, like, seventy years old.” He mumbled, before shuffling back into Kageyama. “It just means I don’t do well in the cold.”

“Oh,” said Kageyama. The train whizzed by, blowing his hair slightly. The steam was thick which chemicals, but warm. He felt Hinata lean towards it slightly. Passengers began to pour out of the train. Their line shuffled forward. “I’m sorry I’m not warmer.”

“It's fine.” said Hinata.

They were pushed towards the train and into a set in the back. Hinata pulled himself closer despite the heat conditioner on the train. He wiggled around on the plastic seat, bristling against Kageyama, trying to get warm. The train started, chugging slowly before speeding off.

Hinata was still shifting in the seat. Kageyama sighed sharply, hesitated and leaned down pressing a kiss into Hinata’s crochet hat. It was thin enough that he felt it. He froze, touching his head where Kageyama kissed him.

“Why?”

Kageyama shrugged. He didn’t really know, maybe it was to get him to stop moving or maybe it just because he felt like it. “’Cause.”

“Okay.”

 

-

 

The graveyard wasn’t the best place for a date. Dead leaves littered the hard dirt, the graves were old and falling apart. Crows cawed in the distances and snow was starting to pile up. It wasn’t pretty or creepy or magical or anything. It was just dead.

“It’s very…”

“Drab, I know,” said Kageyama, “We’ll be quick.”

When they had gotten off the train Kageyama had stopped by and bought flowers. They both hadn’t known what to buy, so they decided on roses. Kageyama knew they were supposed to represent love or something, but they were pretty. He also thought his mom had liked them. He couldn’t remember what type of flowers sat on the kitchen table, always alive and fresh.

“Do you do where it is?” asked Hinata, stepping over a rock.

“Sort off,” mumbled Kageyama. A bird flew overhead, he strained his head up to watch it land on a dead tree. It cawed a few times before settling down.

“Ugh, Tobio…” drawled Hinata, “We’ll never find it!”

He kicked at a pile of snow and leaves. It landed on Kageyama’s leg, the wet snow clinging. He turned around, shouting. “Hey!” He bent down gathered up some snow and chucked it at Hinata. He giggled and kicked some more back.  Kageyama didn’t immediately retaliate, they locked eyes first.  

“Wanna do this?” asked Hinata. His crochet hat was hanging off his head, his hair puffing out. His nose and ears red.

“Yes.”

The both darted away from each other and began to desperately grasp for snow and leaves. Hinata laughed loudly as a snowball hit Kageyama’s back. He turned around, scowling.

“too slow Bakayama!”

“Dumbass!” he shot back.

Soon they were covered in snow and leaves, Hinata’s puffy jacket had dirt stains and he’d lost his hat and gloves. Kageyama had pulled off his coat after Hinata hit him the second time. Their hair was damp and cheeks flushed.

Kageyama felt a little bad about fighting in a graveyard, but not too bad. He imagined that if there were any ghost or whatever, they appreciated the action. This was an old graveyard, no one visited it, there wasn’t even a caretaker.

“That was fun,” breathed out Hinata.

They were sprawled out on the ground, heaving in deep breaths. A crow was cawing in the tree and a soft fog had settled over the yard. The sun was starting to set, too. It made Kageyama a little uneasy.

“Yeah,” he pulled himself, beckoning for Hinata to follow suit. “Come on.”

Hinata moaned and rolled over. Leaves were stuck in his hair. “’M tired.”

“Come one, Shouyo.” He laughed breathlessly. He stood up and began to shuffle around for Hinata’s hat and gloves. The fog was getting thicker. He yanked Hinata up by his armpits and stuffed his hat into Hinata’s hands.

Moaning, Hinata stumbled up, clutching Kageyama’s arm. He regained his balance and started to zip up his jacket, slip on his gloves, and shove his crochet hat onto his head. Kageyama picked leaves and wiped off dirt the whole time. Hinata bent down to pick up the roses, they were slightly trampled but otherwise okay. Kageyama caught his wrist, shook his head, and whispered ‘no’. Hinata didn’t understand, but he nodded and stood back up.

They started walking back the way they came, leaving the flowers laying in a mess of leaves and dirt. The wind was picking up and the crows cawing grew more and more desperate. Hinata would have cracked a joke about them, but the time didn’t really fit. Instead, he slipped his hand into Kageyama’s and turned his head up to the sky.

Rain clouds were gathering in the darkening sky; they threaten to burst open and drop down rain. This would turn to snow and so on. Hinata shivered, he didn’t like the cold or snow or anything that was below seventy degrees.

He felt Kageyama freeze next to him. He heard a small shuffle, easily mistaken by the wind and muffled yelp, almost as easily mistaken by a crow. Hinata turned around, forcing Kageyama to turn around with him. A gasp barely escaped Kageyama.

Two men stood behind them, now in front of them, one was shorter and burly and the other was tall and gorgeous. They were both pale and had dark eyes. The taller one wore a grin that could hook around the moon and the other a scowl that could murder.

“Hullo, Tobio-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, guys. This sucks, but whatever. I'm going to finish it and never look at it again. Thanks for those of you who comment and like it and all that. I really, really appreciate it. (Jazzy, sorry I didn't text you this weekend. I do love you.)


	10. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama spills and Hinata realizes that he'd scared.

When Kageyama dropped Hinata off at his house he didn’t leave. He waited until Hinata was in the house, with the door locked, before taking a quick lap around the neighborhood. He wasn’t really sure what type of game Oikawa was playing, he had many. But he was going to be prepared for all of them. If taking laps around Hinata’s neighborhood and watching Hinata’s house twenty-four-seven were some of the precautions he was willing.

Hinata’s bedroom light was on when Kageyama circled back around. He could see Hinata’s silhouette sitting on a bed, tossing a volleyball in the air. A small grin grew on Kageyama’s face as he walked through the trees and bushes in the yard. 

Kageyama sighed and kicked at a rock. He wasn’t really sure why Oikawa was back, but he knew there were plenty of reasonable answers. Wanting to kill Kageyama for leaving and betraying him was defiantly one of them. In the graveyard, though, he hadn’t seemed too interested in hurting that made Kageyama nervous.

All of Oikawa’s games made him nervous. When they were children the games had been small things like throwing rocks of birds or challenging other boys to jump off rocks into the icy ocean water. But as they grow the games grow, becoming more intense and dangerous. Those made Kageyama, especially nervous. And, of course, when they gained the vampire powers the games become dark and devilish things.

This game, though, made Kageyama very nervous. It wasn’t just random strangers and himself at stake, it was Hinata’s life.

Oikawa was ruthless when he played his games. He came up with despicable challenges and threats. He turned you against people you loved, making you the murderer. He used his words, though, not violence. He took his words and weaved lies and threats together, creating your worst nightmare. Somehow the words were worse than being beaten to death.

He wasn’t just subjected to his words, though. He used violence, just never himself. It was always someone else, always. And while he worked his way through your brain and heart he smiled. A cruel and awful smile. His lips thinned out and hooked around his cheeks, hanging there, lifeless and void of happiness.

Kageyama sucked in his breath and tilted his head back. “How the hell did he find me?” he mumbled.

He knew why Oikawa was here, that was obvious. But how Oikawa came to be here swirled in his head, creating a hurricane and guilt and anxiety.

Over the years Kageyama had become good at disappearing. It was his talent, is art. It was like stealing blood bags; disappearing held the same meaning. His talent included changing his name, moving every year or so, growing apart from everyone, and suffering alone. Gosh, it was terrifying how good he was at it.

After years of disappearing, he’d became good at it. And when one is good at disappearing and want to disappear, they make sure no one finds them. Kageyama did just this. He made sure he was dead, invisible, nothing more than a dream to people, especially Oikawa.

But now doubt spread through him. Had Oikawa known where Kageyama was this entire time? Had he been watching from the shadows this whole time, waiting for the perfect moment? Or had he just found him? Had it taken years, days, hours? These questions swirled around his head, threatening to break out and scream themselves in the night sky.

He sighed and held his head in his hands. An owl flew overhead, landing in a tall dark tree, just as the front door to Hinata’s house slammed open. Jerking his head toward the house he paused, waiting for a noise or signal. When the door slammed shut and Hinata’s voice screamed his name. Quickly, he turned on his ankle and speed off towards the house.

“To—“

Hinata stood on the front porch, his hands wrapped around his mouth calling for Kageyama. He wore only a thin cotton pair of pants and a loose knit shirt. His feet were bare, toes curled into the foot.

“Oh,” he said when he saw Kageyama. “Hi, Tobio.”

“What the hell, Shouyo?” whispered Kageyama, harshly.

“What?”

“Why were you screaming like that?”

“Cause, I was looking for you…?” he said it like it was the obvious thing in the world. It made Kageyama want to scream and rip out his hair and kiss his on the head and tell him he was a dumbass.

“Don’t do that,” asked Kageyama, sighing, “Please?”

Hinata shrugged and plopped down on the steps. He tucked his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Kageyama moved to sit down next to him, but Hinata held out his hand and shook his head. Kageyama took a step back, eyebrows raised.

“Not until you tell me everything.” said Hinata.

“Shouyo…”

“Tobio,” replied Hinata, he turned his head and looked Kageyama in the eye. This time his eyebrows were raised. Sighing, Kageyama leaned back against the house, crossing his legs and arms. He looked like one of the boys from The Outsiders, dark and mysterious. All he needed was a leather jacket and some hair grease.

“Fine,” he muttered. “Oikawa—that guy in the graveyard, the tall one—was my friend. We grow up together and all that…”

Kageyama told Hinata everything. About the good times, the okay times and the bad times. He skimmed over the beginning, the good times, and focused on the okay times and the bad times. Those were most important. He told him how Oikawa started changing.  About the dark parties and mysterious people. He told him about those nights in the trailer and how Oikawa become silent and reserved.

He briefly told Hinata about his mother and father. It was more of a private thing he decided, something for another time.

Then he told Hinata the hard part, where he was the bad guy. He explained how Oikawa had picked him up on the side of the road, stressed and angry, and driven him to that trailer. How the men stabbed Oikawa before Kageyama knew what was happening and how he heard his last real breath.

When he told Hinata about waking up in the woods, alone and hungry, he struggled with his words. In this part of the story, Kageyama was power-hungry and evil. He was reckless and violent. He sometimes had to stop and breath, Hinata told him it was okay and that he could continue when he felt like it.

After telling that night in detail as best he could, he summarized the five years spent with Oikawa’s vampire gang. In some ways, these were the worst. At the beginning of his second life, his judgment was clouded by thirst and power, but as time passed that cloud thinned. Four out of the five years he knew he was doing something wrong, but he kept at it. He couldn’t explain why, though.

When he came to the end of his story he was grateful that Hinata hadn’t run off, screaming at him for being a murderer. He told Hinata about coming to terms with Oikawa sanity and leaving. He’d left during a raid. A children’s home if he remembered, he wouldn’t be able to forget the screaming and ripping of children as he walked out.

After that Kageyama gained two arts; disappearing and stealing. He struggled at first with the solitude, but eventually got the hang of it. He became good at staying invisible and grew to like it. It changed his personality and lifestyle.

Then he began to explain Oikawa.

Oikawa was a difficult person. It had taken Kageyama awhile to come up with a word to describe him, but he eventually did. Unreal. Later Kageyama learned to properly describe his; psychopath.

When they were children he played games. He tortured animals, create cruel and elaborate pranks, and lied. He lied all the time to adults and he was good at it. Kageyama once tried it, but he got in trouble. Oikawa was never caught nor blamed.

As they grow older, the games become serious. He started playing these games for drinks and cigarettes. He took Kageyama to lots of parties, they all terrified him, but he never said anything. Not until later, he trusted Oikawa and if Oikawa wanted him to go a party he went.  

Then they became vampires.

Oikawa was like a time bomb. He’d been ticking down the seconds from when he was born and when he was bitten that night.

“Oikawa likes to destroy things,” said Kageyama, “He’d ruthless and shows no compassion. He plays tricks with your mind and does awful things, makes _you_ do awful things.”

“So, like a psychopath.” said Hinata.

“Yeah,”  Nodded Kageyama. He uncrossed his legs and re-crossed them. He didn’t feel so punkish anymore.

“Are you done?”

Kageyama paused. Was he done? He guessed he was. He nodded, and then said, “Yeah.”

Hinata numbly nodded his head. “Give me a minute.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything; he just jerked his head down and up and stared off into the yard.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about telling his life story to Hinata. It was an adjustment. Even before he was a vampire, he was quite and reserved. He didn’t like complaining or talking about feelings. It made him feel uncomfortable and odd.

Hinata patted the concrete next to him. “Sit down?”

Kageyama unraveled himself from the wall and stretched his arms. He sat down next to Hinata wordlessly.

“I’m still thinking, so don’t say anything.”

“Okay,” whispered Kageyama. It came out chopped and raw. His mouth felt dry. He leaned back on his hands and tilted his head upward. It was uncomfortable. He shifted and placed his hands in his lap and leaned against the door.

He admired Hinata’s head. His hair was curly and knotted. He wondered if he could brush his hair. He imagined it was hard and that Hinata head was delicate, but when he brushed past all the knotted part’s it would be soft and fluffy. He nodded to himself, agreeing with himself.

“You had crappy friends back then.”

“What?” Kageyama pulled himself off the door and faced Hinata. He repeated himself.

“Crappy friends,” said Hinata. Then he started laughing. His laughing was contagious, it made Kageyama laugh. And not at Hinata’s laugh, just his laughing made Kageyama wanted in on whatever made Hinata happy.

Hinata kept repeating ‘crappy friends’ and Kageyama kept laughing.

Maybe if they older or different people they would’ve cried, maybe yelled, maybe talked it out responsible. But they were young boys, so they laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

I wish this would last forever, thought Kageyama.  

-

“Nobody’s gonna walk in?” mumbled Kageyama.

They were lying in Hinata’s twin bed. They’re legs and arms entangled in each other, Hinata’s head tucked under Kageyama chin and Kageyama’s arm wrapped around Hinata. Hinata was half-asleep, his eyelashes fluttering on Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama had been hesitant when Hinata asked him to stay the night. Hinata was sixteen. So was Kageyama, but he was a special type of sixteen. He’d been sixteen for decades, upon decades. But, it wasn’t just about wanting Kageyama.

“You’re scared.” he’d said.

“N-no!”

“Uh-huh,” said Kageyama. “And I’m going home.”

He moved to turn around, but Hinata had latched onto his arm.

“You need to stay.”

Kageyama immediately felt bad.

“I’ll stay.” he said.

He walked Hinata to his bed and scooted in after him. It was awkward at first, lots of kicking and cursing, but they got the hang of it. As soon as they settled down Hinata started to fall asleep.

It always amazed Kageyama how quickly humans, especially Hinata, feel asleep. It took Kageyama a good thirty minutes before he felt rested enough to try and sleep. He normally read something light hearted, before falling asleep.   

“Nah,” said Hinata, “There all out of town.”

Kageyama hesitated before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Hinata’s head. He slowly pulled away, holding his breath. He waited for Hinata to say something but he had already fallen asleep.

“Night, Shouyo.”

 -

The next morning Hinata woke up in Kageyama arms. He grinned and snuggled closer. Kageyama grunted and held onto Hinata tighter. He peeked his head out carefully, maybe looking for Oikawa, and saw that the sun hadn’t come up yet. It didn’t look like it was coming up for awhile, actually.

Dark clouds and fog circled outside. A cloudburst threatening to break out any minute.

Hinata knew that today would be a sad day.

He decided to go back to sleep, though. If today was a sad day, he’d just enjoy the good moments first.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE SCHOOL. 
> 
> Gosh, (I'm gonna rant.) I used to love school. I love learning and my teachers, I guess I still do, but this year is just crap. I guess that means I'm older now and shit gets serious.   
> I mean I feel so old and tired and sad. I have zero time and I haven't even really had time to celebrate Christmas, yet. I still have three more days of school as well! 
> 
> Anyways, here's the chapter and maybe it's not complete crap. I thank you all so much for reading and leaving me comments. Y'all are the best.   
> Merry Christmas, guys! (:   
> (I'll have the next chapter out before Christmas, though.)


	11. Pebbles and Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama deems it best to leave, to go as far away as possible. He feels bad for ripping Hinata away from his life and putting him at risk. Hinata keeps smiling and keeps loving Kageyama and Oikawa seeks revenge, fresh and merciless.

The burly man stood in Hinata’s yard. He wore a gray coat and black pants. His hair was messy but stylish. He didn’t flinch in the bristling wind or in the chilly rain. His skin remained pale and lifeless, like Kageyama’s.

I’m standing with dead men, thought Hinata, watching as Kageyama stepped forwards to man. The man who was Oikawa’s shadow.

“What do you want?” Kageyama demanded.

“To talk,” said the man, “Nothing more.” His lips twitched unsettlingly.

“Okay,” said Kageyama.

The man sighed and lulled his head back, “Oikawa is angry. You humiliated him by leaving and he hasn’t taken kindly to it.”

“I’m aware,” mumbled Kageyama. The man ignored Kageyama and continued.

“He, obviously, wants revenge or something of the sort. And being Oikawa it will be more of a performance, an artwork even, then a mindless slaughter.”

“I’m aware,” Kageyama said, louder this time.

“He plans to kill,” the man jabbed a finger at Hinata, who froze, “that one. He thinks you’re in love or something.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama paused. They looked at each other, asking the same question; “Are you in love with me?” The man’s eyed both of them. He pursed his lips. He always figured that Kageyama would’ve matured a little bit oven time.

Hinata jumped off the porch, walking towards Kageyama, Kageyama stepped back to his side. He clutched Hinata shoulder. Hinata patted it away.

“Is that it?” asked Hinata.

“I guess so.” shrugged the man. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned away. The shadow enveloping him.

 “That was nice of him,” smiled Hinata.

“Nice?” asked Kageyama, “He just warned us that some nut case wants to kill you.”

“Yeah,” nodded Hinata, “Warned.”

“Dumbass,” mumbled Kageyama. He snatched his hand and led him to the front steps. Hinata was still in his pajamas, he wanted to pack a bag yet or even eaten breakfast. 

 “Do you love me?” asked Hinata.  

Kageyama paused and turned to Hinata. His pretty red hair was messed up in the wind and his brown eyes were wide and dry. His nose was red and his cheeks were stiff. He had parched lips and dry skin. Kageyama wanted to kiss him.

Hinata started back. He bit his lip. Kageyama, consciously, did the same. Hinata squinted and leaned forward. Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Seeing if there are any hearts in your eyes.” muttered Hinata, he tilted his head to the side.

“What?”

“You know in anime or manga when the main character is in love and there are hearts in his or hers eye?”

Kageyama gasped, flabbergasted. “You are such a dumb ass!”

“So are you.” grinned Hinata. Kageyama couldn’t help it and smile back.

“Do you love me?” repeated Hinata.

Kageyama paused. Opened his mouth, closed it. Hinata didn’t break eye contact.

 “I think I’m falling in love with you.” whispered Kageyama.

“I think I am too.”

*

An hour later they boarded a shuttle. Hinata wrapped his jacket around his shoulders and spread out his backpack on his lap. He stared out the window across from them, his mouth set in a firm line. Kageyama considered comforting him, but he thought Hinata had had enough of him and his shit for now. 

He watched him carefully, though. He just watched the scenery pass by though and soon Kageyama was doing the same. A few times Hinata turned to Kageyama, pointing out certain sights. The view was beautiful. First, there were bustling cities, then flat plains with farms and cheap roads, then rolling hills and ancient trees.

Halfway through the shuttle stopped.

“I’m going to that café right there,” said Hinata, pointing at a chain coffee shop. He opened his backpack and pulled out a wallet.

“Wait,” said Kageyama, stopping Hinata from getting up. “I’ll come and I’ll pay.”

“I can go by myself, Tobio.”

“Yeah, but—“

“Tobio, don’t be creepy and possessive.” Interrupted Hinata seriously. He held out his hand. “I’ll take the money, though.”   

Sighing Kageyama passes him two five dollar bills and a quick kiss on the cheek. Hinata smiled and Kageyama thought he’d been blinded by the sun.

When Hinata came back he handed Kageyama a coffee and grinned. He made a distant comment about the restrooms and asked ‘how much longer they had to sit on this shuttle’. Kageyama just shrugged. He wasn’t even sure where they were going.  While Hinata gorged on chips and a soda, Kageyama gingerly nursed the coffee.

He would never tell Hinata this, but coffee gave him awful headaches.

After awhile of tall trees and hills, Hinata closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama flinched ever so slightly, surprised, but smiled when Hinata nestled his hair into Kageyama’s neck. He slept for an hour, snoring softly.

While Hinata slept Kageyama scrolled through his disposable phone, looking for hotels. He had a wad of cash, zipped up in a plastic bag, in his jacket pocket and another disposable phone. He planned to toss this one in a ditch when they got off the bus.

All the hotels were too close to towns or downright scary. He didn’t want to sleep in a bug infested bed and worry about being murdered in the middle of the night. (Could vampires be killed by guns or knives? He hadn’t considered this before.) He didn’t think Hinata wanted to as well.

As he scrolled through Gambits Motel, certain death, and Bragi’s Inn, immediate death, he almost gave up.

“We might just sleep under a bridge,” he muttered.

Then he saw it.

No rating, no website, only a phone number for a booth down the road, a feeble address and a picture. A small Buddhist Temple. Red paint peeling, a gold statue that was rusting and paper, frozen from rustling in the wind. The picture was blurry and old.   The temple was abandoned, but open to travelers with a since of adventure, read Kageyama.

The nearest thing was a gas station, six miles away. Then another twenty for the nearest town. It was perfect. He pulled out a notebook and pen, careful not to disturb Hinata, and wrote down the address.

Then he poured some his coffee down the phones accessory jack. The screen fizzled and crackled. He wiped it down, for fingerprints, and stuck it in a plastic bag. He’d smash it and throw it somewhere along the way.

At the next stop Kageyama shook Hinata awake, he moaned and squeezed his eyes, turning his face away from the sun. It would start setting soon, maybe an hour or so.

“Come on, we’re getting off,” he mumbled into his ear. Hinata laughed softly and rubbed his here against his shoulder.

“What?” breathed out Kageyama, confused.

“Stop…” laughed out Hinata, pulling himself away.

“What?” Kageyama repeated. A grin was growing on his face.

“You’re tickling me!”

“Oh,” said Kageyama, pulling away, “Sorry.”

“It's fine, it’s fine.”

He turned and pecked his cheek.

The station wasn’t even a station. It was the railroad tracks, a shelter with a slap of cement and a wobble bench, and a road. A two-lane road surround by trees and sticky plants. No one else got off and as Kageyama handed the attendant a tip she gave him a weird look. Kageyama just shrugged and took Hinata’s backpack. It was heavy with clothes, a toothbrush, and other boyish things.

Hinata took his hand and Kageyama clenched it. The shuttle rolled away, the sleek sides glinting against the green trees and clouded sky.

“Where we going?” asked Hinata, leaning down to tie his sneaker.

“A Buddhist temple.”

Hinata paused, shrugged, and finished tying his shoe. “Cool.”

*

The temple looked even worse than it did in the picture. It was perched up on a cliff that overlooked the crashing ocean. The concrete steps that lead up to it were covered with vegetation, some completely.

With the gray clouds and dripping rain, the ocean looked rough and unforgiving. Black rocks circled the beach and climbed up the hill. Little stones and pebbles littered the dead grass that surrounded the temple.

Overgrown plants curled around rusting statues and cracked columns. Vines coated the flat stairs. The red and gold paint that once coated the temple was flaking; the pieces decorated the front steps.

“This is cool,” muttered Hinata. He stepped forward, leaning his head over the cliffside, “We should go for a walk on the beach.”

“Yeah,” nodded Kageyama.

Wind bristled through the tall, overbearing trees. He handed Hinata’s coat to him and pulled a knit cap off his head.

“Hey!” exclaimed Hinata.

“It’s cold, Shouyo.”

“Why don’t you put on a coat then?” he retorted.

“I don’t need it.” challenged Kageyama. Another gust of wind blew by. Hinata shivered and clenched the coat in his arms. Kageyama stood still, motionless. “See.”

Grumbling, Hinata put on the coat. When he didn’t button it up Kageyama leaned over and did it. Then he pulled the hood up over his head, the knit cap sticking out underneath.

“Do you have gloves?” asked Kageyama, rummaging through his backpack.

Hinata crouched down, weeding his fingers through the black pebbles and dead leaves. He picked up a smooth round one. It had a white strip cutting down the middle. Hinata flipped it around and around in his hands.

“Nope.”

Kageyama sighed.

“Come here,” mumbled Hinata, gesturing half-heartedly.

Kageyama crouched down. Hinata slides the pebble into his hands and leaned back on his bottom. Kageyama did the same.

“Find a rock for me.” said Hinata.

“Huh?”

“Gosh, Bakayama, you are slow,” sighed Hinata, puffing out his cheeks. His face was flushed and his freckles were brighter than ever. “I found a rock for you. So know you have to find one for me.”

“Why?” questioned Kageyama, eyeing the pebble in his hand.

“It’s romantic, Tobio.”

“Oh,” Kageyama felt like blushing.

“But, it’s not super romantic right now.”

“Why?” repeated Kageyama, even more confused.

“Because I have to explain everything to you!” exclaimed Hinata.

“Sorry.”

“Find me a rock and you are forgiven.” huffed out Hinata, crossing his arms. Kageyama shot him a glare before leaning down, picking his way through the pebbles.

Most of them were black, some had white streaks and others were deluded with reds and blues. Kageyama ran his hands through harsh ones with jagged edges, soft smooth ones like his own, and uneven layered ones.

Kageyama eyed Hinata, he started out at the ocean and fiddled with sticks, and the temple. It was the perfect hiding spot. The trees and cliff hide it and its abandonment crossed it off of tourist sites. Oikawa would never guess to search here and if he did he probably wouldn’t find the temple.

But, he couldn’t ask Hinata to stay here forever. He needed a solution.

A large flat stone with tiny speckles of red rested in the cool sand.  Gently he pried it out and brushed off the dirt. It wasn’t too small that Hinata would lose it, he turned it around in his hands and found no cracks. He handed it to Hinata, who took with a grin on his face. 

Hinata leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “See? Romantic.”

Kageyama nodded and swung his legs over the cliff’s edge. Hinata copied him. He held his stone up to the dark sky and squinted at it. Kageyama cradled his in his lap.

*

Oikawa was hunched over, his hands cradling his hand. His curly, caramel hair was pushed back by his fingers. He was sitting in a bus station, waiting for Iwaizumi. He early that morning leaving a note saying that he’d back before twelve.

It was five minutes past twelve.

A group of girls were giggling behind him. A girl made a comment about his skin; another made a comment about his hair. They had been there for twenty minutes and if Iwaizumi didn’t show up in ten minutes he was going to turn around and lead one into a bathroom. Steal a few innocent kisses and a pint or two of blood.

He sighed and straightened up. He stretched his neck and cracked his knuckles. A navy colored duffle bag sat between his feet, his legs were wrapped around it securely. The girls fell into a fit of giggles and Oikawa turned around, smiling. Their faces turned deep red and their eyes averted to the floor and ceiling.

Iwaizumi had six minutes. A lady with annoying heels clicked by. A bus pulled in. A man shouted at another man. A bus departed. The girls kept giggling. Iwaizumi didn’t show up.

Oikawa rose from the bench, which was quickly taken by a pregnant woman, and pulled the duffle bag over his shoulder. He heads towards the girls. One had long black hair and thick thighs. Her shirt showed off her bust perfectly and skirt hugged her hips nicely. She had round face and a round nose. Her eyes were black and her eyelashes were thick. Oikawa swallowed. He could taste her peachy lips and sweet blood.

“Hello, ladies.” he hummed out. They all smiled sweetly, giggling, and making brief eye contact.

“Hi,” muttered the girl with black hair. Oikawa smiled.

“Wh—“

“Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi was standing next to him. He smelled like a dirt and windy rain. His hair was chilled from the coldness and his face was sharply pale, just like his own. His eyes were dark and his lips were pressed together. He wasn’t happy.

“Iwa-chan!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. He felt the girls tense. He grinned and pressed a kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek. And with that, they turned away with red faces.

Iwaizumi pushed his off and frowned. Oikawa grinned back.

“You visited Tobio-chan…” he teased. Iwaizumi didn’t flinch. He pursed his lips, hesitated, and headed to the ticket booth. Oikawa trailed behind him, asking questions and taunting.

“How’s Chibi-chan?” Still, with Tobio, I hope.”

Iwaizumi bought two tickets.

“Was he angry? Oh, I bet he was.”

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi to the benches and sat down. Oikawa leered and poked at him. Getting information out of Iwaizumi was worse than pulling out wisdom teeth. Eventually, with kisses and annoyance he pulled it out, but this time Iwaizumi wasn’t budging.

The bus pulled in and they boarded. Oikawa placed the duffle bag in his lap and Iwaizumi leaned the seat back, closing his eyes.

“I’m coming, Tobio-chan.” mumbled Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I'm not dead (yet) and I haven't given up on this story. Excuses aside, I've been pretty lazy and just haven't put forth an effort. Coming, up I've got a lot of school stuff coming up and it will be busy. Hopeful I can write more, maybe not as much as I would hope, but hopefully some. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter. And if you're an Eyewitness fan or Voltron fan check out some of my other fics. (Shameless promoting. Lol.) Please leave me reviews or recommendations. I really appreciate them. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and being wonderful! Have a great day (night?)!


	12. The Sad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragic end of the story told from the perspective of Death himself.

 I enter briskly with the wind. We slip through the tears in the wax paper that are stapled to the window frames. I do not hesitate to hover to the sleeping boys.

One is dead. The other will die.

-

I eye the dead boy currishly. He has cheated death in the most grotesque way. I can smell the stolen blood in his veins and the feverish heartbeat that isn’t his own. I wrinkle my nose and wonder how this little boy, the one that will die, can stand it.

 _It must be true love,_ I think.

Carefully, the dead one maneuvers the little one out of his arms, turning around. He wants to face the door, to watch for enemies. I understand or at least I respect the choice.

The little one's mumbles, he doesn’t like the lack of heat. It must be cold in the room; he would be the only one able to feel it.  The dead one lays the sweater that was tucked under his head over his chest and tucks the blanket around his waist.

The dead one turns to the door, determination flickers in his chest.

Eventually, he grows sluggish. His eyelids become heavy; his mind turns to mush, and his senses fall into a deep slumber. He isn’t even aware.  

This is expected.

He is a delicate creature, created for swift slaughter and emotionless actions. He kills his victims so quickly, so unexpectedly, that I rarely make it there in time. The soul is forced to hover in the body longer, suffering longer too.

I am not sympathetic. Not as much as I could be. But, I do not wish for these optimistic humans to suffer. They are innocent and sweet. They do not know horrors. They are babies with enemies and soft saviors.

He is an enemy. An abnormal figure in their fresh world. I claim to be a savior, but they wouldn’t call me that.

A demon, a monster, the devil? Yes.

They are so ignorant.

This boy, though, has broken these rules that he was created for. He has felt, he has loved, and he has held regret in his soul.

So, these advantages will not favor him.

They will slowly turn his body off. It will take centuries, but first, it will start with the gift of sleep.

-

I do not stop the small boy from leaving. I cannot.

I consider bristling against the dead one, letting the darkness of my cloak awake him. He would blink rapidly and realize his mistake and ponder how it happened. Then he would notice the lack of warmth and curse himself, storing the question away for later.

The door would be swinging on its hinges in no time.

I do not, though, instead, I follow the boy.

-

Outside a dense fog as taken over and a soft mist-like rain falls from the overcast sky. The ground is damp and the air is humid. Down below, the ocean is a mess, roaring and smashing onto the beach. This is only the beginning of the storm, it will be much worse.

As I follow the boy into the wooded area I think about how he will die. I never really know how these humans will die, not until they do at least, but I normally have a good idea.

The girl with the bald head and weak arms will die from a sickness inside of her. The boy with the angry father will have a messy bullet hole in him. The toddler that likes to run will be demolished under a car.

I had figured that this boy’s death will be caused by the other dead ones lurking inside this woods, but I am not too sure now. I glance upwards, to the skies, and predict the rolling thunder and the deep lighting.

I also consider the ocean and earthquakes.

And I wonder if I will collect more than one body tonight.

-

The boy is humorous, like most humans.             

He kicks at pinecones and rocks, missing often, and mumbles little things to himself. He stumbles over twigs and as a less than graceful way of walking. He is like a child and I appreciate his fresh and innocent mind.

Yet, he cares deeply about the boy. The dead one.

He tries to understand him and, I hesitate to say this but, he does understand. He has listened to the story and reflected upon it. He feels the sadness that the dead carries.

Why must he die? I question.

I shake my head, prodding the question away. I do not want to know. I just need to help him through, to another life.

-

He pulls his foot back, aiming at a large pinecone. His foot makes contact, flinging it into the woods ahead. When I don’t hear it stumbling across leaves and twigs, I know.

The boy tenses. He feels the darkness. And I feel his fear. For a brief, humane, moment I regret not waking the dead boy.

Out of the shadows, a shadow himself steps a tall boy. He is smooth and pale face. With caramel hair curled delicately around his brow. He walks with grace and confidence. I would call him beautiful if it weren’t for the sharp grin that wraps around his chin and the dark, void, eyes.

Behind him, another boy steps out. He is handsome, with a strong jawline and dark, but warm, eyes. And he too is in love.

The boy, my favorite, steps backward hurriedly. His face is struck with horror and the sudden realization of death.

“Hello, Shouyo,” says the one with caramel hair coyly. “I believe that this is yours.”

He holds out the pinecone. Hinata just stares.

“Well isn’t it?” he says mockingly.

Hinata shakes his head rapidly.

Slowly, the caramel haired boy shakes his head, grinning. “I believe that it is, though.” He steps forward, jutting the pinecone outwards. “Take it, Shouyo.”

Finding his voice Shouyo stutter’s; “N-no.” His hands are balmy and shaking. His face is just as pale as the dead ones.

I step forward and he shivers. _He feel’s me,_ I think.

Shrugging, he chucks the pinecone aside. It rolls away softly, becoming part of the underbrush. Hinata’s eyes trail after it.

“You are hard to fine, Shouyo.” say’s Carmel Hair. I wish I could take his soul tonight, he irks me.

Hinata doesn’t reply.

“You are being ru—“ He gasps. Hinata turns on his heel and dashes away. His feet slip on pine needles and he stumbles on rocks, but he never falters. He keeps running.

Carmel Hair stands still, shocked, his mouth agape. I, too, am shocked. I never expected him to run this early on. It doesn’t take long for Carmel Hair to recover. He shakes off his shock and turns to the handsome one behind him, “Follow him,”

-

Hinata knew about the shadow trick.

As he ran he frantically looked behind his back, into the trees on the left and to the tree on the right. He squinted at odd shapes and sprinted when hearing a small rustle in the foliage.

His heart was beating erratically and his brain contoured freighting situations. His lungs cried for air and his legs burned with fatigue.

Gasping, he busted out of the forest. He stumbled and leaned over, his hands resting on his bent knees. He heaved, struggling for air. I questioned if he had asthma or something of the sort and stepped forward, ready to catch his soul if his body collapsed.

But then the dead boy ran into view, frantically calling for Hinata. His eyes landed on him and rushed forward, falling to his knees.

“Shouyo…” he whispered, his hands grasping at his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s—“

“Well, hello Tobio.” Interrupted Carmel Hair, stepping into view. Dark wisps of shadow clung to his body, threatening to evaporate him to nothingness. I hissed at the shadows. The evil, heartless things.

Standing up the dead boy growled, “Oikawa.” His eyes narrowed and his hand gripped Hinata’s shoulder protectively.

Hinata, having finally caught his breath straighten up, staring defiantly at Carmel Hair and the handsome one.

I figured that if Hinata hadn’t been there, the dead boy would’ve fled. He would’ve had a flash of memories and feel the wave of regret and sadness wash over him. And without hesitating would flee to the countryside, change his name, and play coward for the rest of his life.

It was funny how much braver they were in each other’s presences. How the dead boy pushed aside his past and how Hinata stood confidently, ready for the danger. How they had both secretly pledged to protect each other.

How silly in love they were.

-

The dead boy attacked ferociously, but his form was slow and sluggish. He wasn’t the quick creature of the night anymore. He was just the immortal, immoral, human. He screamed at Hinata to run. Hinata, paused, hesitant to leave him, but after a second scream, begging for him to run, he ran.

I didn’t stick around for the fight. I knew what would happen after all.

I followed Hinata down the winding cliff and onto the beach.

-

Small pebbles littered the dark sand. The waves, huge and luring, smashed into the sand, the surf was an angry gray. Jagged rocks line the sides of the cliff and met at the middle, creating a jetty. Water lapped up on the jetty, the wind howling around the small post at the end.

As Hinata hopped up on rocks and began to walk across them, carefully, I hoped that he wasn’t an idiot, planning to walk out to the jetty.

I didn’t think so, though.

He slipped once or twice but caught himself. The wind slammed against him, his white shirt flapped about, longing to fly, and his hair jostled around, sticking to his brow and nape of the neck. I followed closely, behind, waiting for him to slip and strike his head against a rock.

The waves would crash onto his body, again and again, drowning him slowly in his unconsciousness. That would be painfully slow and I would have to wait around for a long time, and it was forbidden, by the unspoken rules, to speed up the process of death.

Cautiously, he slides off a rock and down to the sandy floor bed. An inch of cool water hovered, tiny fish swam around his ankles. He wasted no time running forward, splashing about, and into a small cave built into the cliffside.

It was small, barely indented. The ground was sandy and water lapped up around it. Crouching down, he huddled against the back wall. His hands wrapped around his legs and his face pressed into his knees. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He longed for his mother.

I positioned myself across from him. My cloak dipped into the cool water and sand stuck to my shoes. I didn’t notice or care. It would disappear soon enough.

-

A soft curse, followed by a silent slip. Hinata jerked his head up, frozen. His entire body rigid. I bite my lip. I could feel the death in the air.

Silence.

Only the howling of the wind, pounding of the wind, and Roaring Ocean. Hinata didn’t believe any of it.

-

_“You are awful, Tobio,” mocked Oikawa, “You used to be good.”_

_“Shut up,” grunted Kageyama, swinging a punch._

_They had been biting at each other’s ankles for at least twenty minutes, Kageyama using everything he had and Oikawa playing with his food. The handsome man hovered off to the side. Kageyama had questioned briefly, why he didn’t send him after Hinata when he ran, he was hoping he wouldn’t and would stay and fight. But he just hovered in the shadows, watching._

_When Oikawa avoided the punch, Kageyama played dirty and shoved him into the trunk of a tree with a strong force._

_Groaning, he rolled over to his side. He pulled himself up to his knees and spat into the leaves._

_“Fuck you,” he said with venom. Tobio snarled and stepped forward, ready to kick him in the gut, to tear into his dead, soulless body._

_Oikawa jumped up, rolled his fist backward, and ran it into Kageyama’s face. If the punch had come from Hinata or anyone else, it wouldn’t have hurt. But this Oikawa. His superior in strength and power._

_Kageyama attempted to raise his knee to kick Oikawa in the gut but was knocked backward with another punch._

_“You never know when to stop?” demanded the advancing Oikawa, “Do you?”_

_The burly man in the shadows shifted._ Is he coming here to gang up on me? _Thought Kageyama._

_“Fuck you,” echoed Kageyama. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. Oikawa chuckled, grinning. It looked odd and out of place with the swollen check. But it still held the same venom._

_Pulling himself to his knees, he shoved Oikawa backward, jumped up and shoved his fist into his face. He didn’t notice the lack of bite in Oikawa or how easy this was. He just wanted to punch and punch. The wave of regret floating through him._

_The burly man advanced from the shadows. “Stop.” He commanded._

_“Why should I?” growled Kageyama. But he pulled himself up, pushing Oikawa aside._

_“Because. This isn’t fair.”_

_“Life isn’t fair, buddy.” retorted Kageyama._

_He clenched his fist, ready to pound him as well. He was ready to pound anything really. A shopkeeper, a tree, the fucking ocean._

_“I wouldn’t.” warned the man. “I won’t go—“ he stopped himself, wincing._

_Kageyama ignored this._

_He shot a punch, aiming for the face. The man blocked him, jabbing his gut with his left hand. Kageyama gasped. He was strong._

_“I tried to warn you.” cried the burly man, swinging his left hand into Kageyama’s face. Kageyama managed to block it before It made an impact._

_“I did my best!” he shot back. Angry, that this man was accusing Kageyama of not doing a better job._

_The men shook his head._

_-_

_The fighting continued until the rain was hailing from the sky and thunder echoed through the trees. Lighting lit up the sky and the wind wafted around thing’s whistling a sweet, deathly tone._

_His arm raised in a punch, the man fell to his knees. His face ashen._

_Kageyama stepped back. “What?” he questioned._

_“I’m sorry.” whispered the man._

_The sudden realization hit Kageyama like a ton of bricks. He let out a soft gasp and turned on his heel. Oikawa was gone._

_He realized his mistake and cursed. He turned to the man, his face screwed up in a million emotions._

_“Why?” stumbled out Kageyama._

_“I’m sorry,” echoed the man. “I’m sorry.”_

_Shaking his head Kageyama fled to the small clearing, his heart wrapped panicked against his chest, his soul felt swollen and damaged._

_Nothing was ever that easy._

_-_

I heard it first.

The dead boy. The wind carrying his voice. He called again, “Shouyo!”, and Hinata perked up. His lips parted, his body stilled, but ready to jump up and run to his arms.

“Shouyo!” the voice was closer.

Jumping up, Hinata scrambled out of the cave. His feet splashed against the cool stilled water as he scaled the rock and hollering.

“Tobio!” he called, balancing out his feet on the slippery rock. Algae and moss slathered it; the plants were damp with salt water. I stood next to him, waiting.

Kageyama’s eyes meet Hinata’s and his face flushed with relief. He ran forward, skirting through the rocks. It looked so much easier with supernatural powers and a romantic desperation.

“Shouyo!” grinned Kageyama, landing on the rock across from Hinata.

Then I saw it.

 _How tragic,_ I thought.

-

He was grinning. His hair plastered to his forehead. I stepped forward, ready to wrap my arms around him.

Then he wasn’t grinning. His eyes weren’t shining and, for the first time, he faltered.

It struck with thunder in the distance. With a roaring wave. With a jolt of rain. With a gust of wind.

-

With a choked gasp he fell to his knees. The impact there was sickening. He coughed. He brought his hand to his mouth and whipped away the substances. Red dots decorated his hand. He gasped. Coughing again. 

Above him stood Oikawa. He held a sleek knife, a thin layer of blood coating it, in his hand. He eyed the victim below.

“No,” gasped Kageyama, rushing forward. He pulled Hinata to his chest, his hands fluttering around the bloodied hole in his chest. “No, no, no,” he whispered.

His face was already pale, his eyes glazed over. A small cluster of tears gathers in his eyes. His lips trembled slightly.

“Shouyo, no,” rambled Kageyama. His hands danced across Hinata’s chest in a ghostly manner. Big tears dripped down his face, unnoticed.

-

Oikawa slipped away. And he realized that his pain and embarrassment was no less.

What a waste, he thought, and tossing the knife away. A giant wave lapped it up. It belonged to the ocean now. 

-

“Tobio,” whispered Hinata, his voice sharp.

Tobio shushed him softly, pressing his lips to his forehead. “You’ll be okay.”

“Tobio,” Repeated Hinata, urgent.

 _He knows he will die,_ I thought grimly.

“Please, Tobio.” Whispered Hinata, closing his eyes, he breathed a ragged breath, like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Kageyama pursed his lips and nodded.

“Please—“ a violent cough erupted from his mouth, blood splattered his chin, “Don’t blame yourself.”

Sobs racked Kageyama’s body. He clutched Hinata’s body, nodding his head.

“Please,” mumbled Hinata.

“I won’t.” promised Kageyama.

I stepped forward. I could feel his soul slipping and if the dead boy, Kageyama decided to bite him—well, I wouldn’t allow it.

“I love you, Tobio.”

Sucking in his breath the dead boy leaned forward and kissed Hinata’s lips, nose, and then forehead. “I love you, Shouyo.” He whispered into his ear.

A soft sigh escaped Hinata’s lip and I knew he was ready.

 

**Two Decades Later:**

 

I fear that I am turning into them more and more.

As I sit alone I can sometimes feel the thumping of a heart. I feel warmth and cold. I feel compassion for the humans. I feel things for myself.

Is this what humanity is about?

-

I hear the dead boy ponder these thoughts often. I wish to could ask him about it, maybe, together we could understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The end. I sad, but I'm ready to end it. I've sort of moved on from Haikyuu and have recently gotten into musicals and Voltron. I really want to write according to my new interest, but I am sad to end this. 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who read this, supported, and commented. It means the world. 
> 
> Thanks for a great six months. Lot's of love, Roux.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a spooky-ish themed fic for October and I though Vampire!Kageyama would be fun.  
> Anyways, I might do a multi-fic out of this. If you guys like this let me knew, I'd appreciate it. Also, please leave suggestions and nice criticism.  
> Thanks a lot for reading. (:
> 
> Also. This is not edited very well. I apologies.


End file.
